Sasu Loves You
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 03, Last Chapter : "Jangan campakkan aku", kata Sasuke. "Hey! Kau bicara apa?", tanyaku heran. "Jangan campakkan aku, meskipun aku jijik dan kotor", pintanya. "Aku tidak mungkin mencampakkanmu!", aku menarik gemas hidung mancungnya. Sasuke tersenyum lega. "Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii ". "Aku juga!", balasku. -SaiSasu NaruSasu-
1. Chapter 01 : I Think I Love Sasu

[Twoshot]  
>Title : Sasu Loves You!<br>Chapter : 01/02  
>By : Gatsuaki Yuuji<br>Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai.  
>Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.<br>Genre : Shounen Ai  
>BGM : Oh Won Bin - I Love You and I Love You<p>

* * *

><p>Fanfic rate M pertama saya Yey!<br>Gomen kalo mamaLemonnya gak berasa.  
>Ini pairnya NaruSasu+SaiSasu lho.<br>Karena bagi saya sasUKE itu forever UKE #plak

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto.<br>17 tahun.

Aku adalah pemuda tampan berambut jabrik berwarna kuning, mataku berwarna biru langit, dan juga kulitku berwarna tan eksotis. Semua penghuni Konoha High Shcool tahu siapa aku?

Ya, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki sekaligus pewaris Namikaze Corp!

Selain tampan dan kaya, aku juga merupakan murid terpintar, aku juga menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolahku. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku menjadi sosok yang diincar oleh banyak wanita.

Karena aku adalah pemuda yang sempurna dengan kehidupan yang 'wah', jadi sangat wajar kan jika aku bersikap sombong? Fufufu...

"Na, Naruto... Apa yang kau tertawakan?", tanya seorang perempuan dengan gagap.

Karena keasyikan memperkenalkan diri, aku sampai melupakan sosok perempuan yang dari tadi di sampingku.

Mari kuperkenalkan, namanya Hyuuga Hinata anak dari keluarga Hyuuga yang juga merupakan partner bisnis keluargaku. Hinata sangat pemalu dan sedikit gugup jika berbicara denganku. Well, tidak masalah! Aku menyukainya!  
>Dia pacarku yang paaaaaling manis! Dia juga calon istriku, kami telah bertunangan lho. Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahinya dan ingin keluar secepatnya dari sekolah yang busuk ini!<p>

"Onigiri buatanmu... Numero Uno!", pujiku pada bento buatan Hinata.  
>"A, arigatou~ Naruto-kun~", wajah Hinata langsung memerah.<p>

Lihat! Dia manis bukan?

* * *

><p>Di atap sekolah.<p>

Aku mencari spot yang aman untuk merokok. Saat ini aku ingin merokok. Ya, merokok adalah caraku untuk mengosongkan pikiran dari kepenatan.  
>Aku harus merokok sembunyi-sembunyi, akan sangat berbahaya jika ada yang melihat Ketua OSIS yang teladan ini merokok.<p>

Ketika sedang memeriksa sekeliling, aku mendapati segerombolan murid yang sedang tertawa.

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanyaku penasaran.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Kulihat seorang siswa bertubuh besar sedang duduk di atas tubuh seorang siswa yang matanya tertutup kain hitam dan kedua tangannya terikat ke atas.

"Pembullyan?", tebakku.

Menyadari aksi mereka terpergok olehku, mereka langsung lari meninggalkan lokasi dan juga meninggalkan siswa yang terikat tersebut. Seragamnya terbuka lebar sehingga mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya, di bagian leher dan dadanya ada beberapa tanda merah.

"Hei, hei, hei, ini pembullyan atau pemerkosaan?", pikirku sambil menyentuh tanda merah di lehernya.  
>"Ja, jangan... Senpai...", lirihnya bergetar.<br>"Jangan takut", aku mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang halus. Ini aku lakukan supaya dia tenang.

Aku membuka tali tambang yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Setelah bebas, aku membuka kain yang menutup kedua matanya.

Mata onix yang tampak berair.

"Mereka telah pergi", kataku.

Siswa itu merapatkan seragamnya dan perlahan menjauh dariku.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu", aku tersenyum lembut padanya, "Kau tidak mengenalku?",

Dia hanya menatapku keheranan. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ada juga yang tidak kenal siapa aku? Apa dia murid baru?

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ketua OSIS! Dan kau?", aku memperkenalkan diri padanya.  
>"U, Uchiha... Sa...suke...", jawabnya bergetar, dia masih takut rupanya.<br>"Uchiha? Hey! Kau adiknya Sai?", tanyaku terkejut.

Dia langsung mendekat dan mencengkram seragamku.  
>"Aku... ingin pulang~", pintanya memelas, mata onixnya tampak berair, bibirnya bengkak dan berdarah.<p>

Aku memeluknya dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya supaya dia tenang. Dia pasti trauma dengan kejadian barusan.

Setelah dia merasa tenang, barulah aku menghubungi Sai dari ponselku. Sai adalah teman sekelasku, dia pintar, kaya, tampan dan murah senyum, julukan untuknya adalah si Nomor 2. Ya, tentu saja si Nomor 1 nya itu aku. Dia soulmateku, dialah satu-satunya orang yang tahu sisi hitamku. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tak lama kemudian Sai datang, wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Sasu? Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Sai sambil memeriksa tubuh Sasuke.  
>"Aku ingin pulang, Sai-nii~", pinta Sasuke.<br>"Kita pulang ya?", Sai tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu.

Sai memposisikan dirinya berjongkok membelakangi Sasuke.  
>"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menggendong dia kan?", tanyaku pada Sai sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang siap menaiki punggung kurus Sai.<br>"Why not?", tanya Sai balik.  
>"Tulangmu bisa kropos kalau mengangkat beban seberat dia!", aku menunjuk Sasuke dengan kasar, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya mencibir.<br>"Biar aku saja!", tawarku.  
>"Dia berat lho!", kata Sai.<br>"Aku tidak berat!", protes Sasuke.  
>"Naiklah ke punggungku!", perintahku pada Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke tanpa menolak langsung naik ke punggungku, tangan putihnya melingkar di leherku. Sepertinya anak ini suka digendong.  
>"Aku tidak berat kan?", tanya Sasuke.<br>"Kau ringan", jawabku.

Serius, dia lebih ringan dari yang kukira.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu", Sai merasa segan.

Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum mentari. Sementara Sasuke merasa nyaman di punggungku.

Dasar bocah!

* * *

><p>Setelah mengantar Sasuke pulang, aku dan Sai berencana kembali ke sekolah.<br>Ah~ Mengapa harus kembali ke sekolah?

"Kau tidak ingin berkeliling sebentar?", tanya Sai yang duduk di sebelahku, dia sambil tersenyum penuh arti.  
>"Kau ingin berkeliling?", tanyaku.<br>"Ya, aku bosan dengan sekolah!", jawab Sai sambil merenggangkan otot pinggangnya.  
>"Kau yang mengemudi!",<br>"It's OK!",

Aku menepikan mobilku ke pinggir jalan untuk berganti posisi dengan Sai.

"Sasuke baru masuk?", tanyaku.  
>"Hn! Baru seminggu", jawab Sai singkat.<p>

Pantas saja dia tidak mengenalku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya adik",  
>"Akupun tidak menyangka", jelas Sai tersenyum.<br>"Dia bukan adikmu?", tanyaku.  
>"Bukan!",<br>"Lalu?",  
>"Dia anak haram. Hasil selingkuhan ayahku", jelas Sai dengan santai.<p>

Aku baru tahu hal itu, soalnya Sai sangat tertutup soal keluarganya. Kudengar kedua orang tua bercerai dan dia memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya di apartment mewah milik ayahnya. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke juga tinggal bersamanya.  
>Mungkin inilah alasannya mengapa orang tuanya bercerai, ayahnya selingkuh dan mempunyai seorang anak dari hubungan gelapnya itu.<p>

"Kau membencinya?", tanyaku mendadak KEPO.  
>"Mmmm~ Tidak juga!",<br>"Ah! Kau menyukainya!", tebakku.  
>"Tidak juga!", bantah Sai.<br>"Lalu perlakuanmu tadi terhadapnya itu apa?",  
>"Hanya mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik... Di hadapannya", seringai Sai.<br>"Oow, jangan-jangan insiden pemerkosaan tadi kaulah dalangnya?", tanyaku mulai curiga.  
>"Pemerkosaan?", Sai tampak bingung.<br>"Adikmu itu hampir diperkosa tadi, apa benar kau tidak terlibat?", tanyaku mengintrogasinya.  
>"Oow, jadi kau menuduhku dalang di balik kejadian yang menimpa adikku barusan?", Sai menatapku tidak suka, senyuman palsunya mendadak hilang.<br>"Hahahaaa! Selow, bro! Aku hanya menebak!", tawaku garing.  
>"Lagi pula kau pasti ingin menyakiti adik harammu itu, bukan?", seringaiku.<p>

Sai kembali tersenyum, kali ini aku tidak mengerti dengan senyumannya itu, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa senyuman ini adalah senyuman terlicik yang pernah kulihat.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, dia itu kan manis. Apalagi ketika aku mengajaknya bermain, dia akan sangat patuh pada perintahku", jelas Sai.  
>"Yeah! Kuakui dia itu manis!", anggukku.<br>"Kau ingin bermain dengannya?",  
>"Yeah! Kapan-kapan!",<p>

Sai tersenyum lagi.

* * *

><p>"Naru-senpai merokok?", tanya seseorang mengagetkan aksi merokokku.<p>

Dengan cepat aku membuang dan menginjak rokokku, dan menoleh ke belakang. Sosok siswa emo berambut pantat ayam sedang tersenyum padaku.  
>Aku seperti melihat Sai, tapi itu bukan Sai. Dia Sasuke, anak haram dari keluarga Uchiha.<p>

"Kau mau coba?", tawarku.

Aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan ini darinya, dia sudah terlanjur lihat.

"Aku benci perokok!", cibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

"Oow? Sai itu perokok lho!",  
>"Dia bukan perokok!", ketus Sasuke.<p>

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.  
>"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau bau!", tepis Sasuke kasar.<br>"Hey! Kalau aku bau mengapa kau mau duduk di sebelahku?",  
>"Aku ingin mengadu!",<br>"Mengadu?", tanyaku.

Sasuke menudukkan wajahnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini karena tertutup dengan poninya yang panjang.

"Mereka memberiku ini!", Sasuke menggulung lengan seragamnya dan menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan lecet dan lebam.  
>"Sebagai Ketua OSIS, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Senpai?", tanya Sasuke miris.<br>"Siapa yang melakukanya?",  
>"Tidak tahu!",<br>"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa pelakunya!", omelku.  
>"Mereka terlalu banyak, aku tidak mengingatnya!", cibir Sasuke.<br>"Kita ke UKS!", aku menarik lengan kanannya yang tidak terluka.  
>"Otch!", rintih Sasuke.<p>

Jangan katakan bahwa tangan yang satunya ini juga terluka.

Aku menggulung lengan seragamnya, dan ternyata benar, kondisinya hampir sama dengan lengan yang satu lagi.

"Ini sudah kelewatan!", geramku.

* * *

><p>Sebuah lorong yang sempit, terlihat anak buahku sedang menghajar 5 siswa dari sekolahku. Ya, mereka pantas mendapatkannya karena telah menyakiti Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Sai, sahabatku.<br>Aku tidak tega melihat makhluk semanis dia terluka ataupun disakiti.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Sasuke!", seruku ketika melihat Sasuke sedang mengendap-ngendap di luar kelasku.<br>"Ah! Naru-senpai!", sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum, pipi bakpaonya tampak menggemaskan.  
>"Mencari kakakmu?", tanyaku.<br>"Hn!", angguknya.  
>"Di atap!", aku mendekatkan wajahku di telinganya, "... sedang merokok",<p>

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu. Dia meramas kotak bento yang sedang dipegangnya. Itu pasti untuk Sai, Ah~ ini membuatku iri~  
>"Kau harus cepat, sebelum dia kelaparan", bujukku.<br>"Hn!", angguk Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Sasuke menemui kakaknya di atap. Dan aku tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk melihat betapa akurnya kakak-beradik Uchiha ini.  
>Aku juga ingin bergabung dengan Duo Uchiha itu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>KLooooNTaaaaNG<em>  
>Sai membanting kotak bento yang dibawa Sasuke.<p>

"Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke sambil berjongkok dan memungut isi bento yang berantakan.

Sai mengambil nasi yang terjatuh di lantai dan langsung menyumpalnya ke mulut Sasuke.  
>"Kau pasti lapar", seringai Sai.<p>

Sasuke dengan patuhnya menelan nasi kotor di mulutnya.  
>"Habiskan semuanya!", Sai mendorong kepala Sasuke ke lantai.<p>

Tanpa perlawanan Sasuke memakan bento yang berserakan tersebut dengan mulutnya.

"Sai! Kau keterlaluan!", teriakku keluar dari persembunyian.  
>"Oow! Kau mengintip rupanya!", seringai Sai.<br>"Kau mau bergabung denganku?", tawar Sai, "Bermain dengan anak haram ini",

Sai menginjak kepala Sasuke. Merasa tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sai, akupun langsung mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Kemudian aku menarik Sasuke supaya dia berdiri. Aku membersihkan wajahnya yang belepotan nasi dan pasir.

"Hahahaaa!", Sai tertawa keras.  
>"Kau mulai bersimpati padanya?", tanya Sai mengkerutkan keningnya.<br>"Dia adikmu, perlakukan dia dengan baik!", makiku.  
>"Aku hanya bermain dengannya, dan dia juga tidak keberatan. Dia menyukai perlakuanku padanya, bukankah begitu, adikku?", Sai tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.<br>"Hn! Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii!", Sasuke tersenyum pada Sai.

Ini gila! Sasuke pasti diancam oleh Sai!

"Ayo, kita pergi!", aku menarik tangan Sasuke.  
>"Eits! Mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bermain!", Sai menarik Sasuke dengan kasar sehingga peganganku terlepas darinya.<br>"Bukankah kau juga ingin bermain dengan adikku yang manis ini?", Sai menjilat pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pandangan horror.

"Kita butuh tempat yang sepi untuk bermain", Sai menyeret Sasuke dengan paksa menuju sebuah ruangan penyimpanan.

_BRaaaaK_  
>Sai melempar tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar.<p>

"Kau mau ikut?", tanya Sai sebelum mengunci pintu ruangan.  
>"Aku ikut!", jawabku cepat.<p>

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sai menyakiti Sasuke. Aku akan melindunginya! Aku penasaran dengan permainan apa yang akan dimainkan mereka?

* * *

><p><em>Cekleek<em>  
>Pintu ruangan dikunci oleh Sai. Ruangannya tidak begitu gelap, karena hari masih siang. Hanya saja ruangan ini sangat kotor dan bau, aku tidak suka.<p>

"Aku akan melakukan pemanasan! Tunggu giliranmu!", pesan Sai.

Sai menarik rambut Sasuke.  
>"Buka pakaianmu, sayang! Kita akan bermain!", seringai Sai.<br>"Ti, tidak! Aku tidak ingin bermain!", protes Sasuke.

_PLaaaaK_  
>Sai menampar pipi Sasuke.<p>

"SAI!", teriakku.  
>"Kau hanya perlu diam dan perhatikan!", bentak Sai.<p>

Pandangannya sangat menakutkan, dia bukan Sai yang kukenal!

"Come on, brother! Bersikap manislah seperti biasa~", desis Sai.  
>"A, aku tidak mau, Sai-nii~ Ada Naru-senpai~", lirih Sasuke.<p>

_BuuuuGH_  
>Sai menendang dada Sasuke dengan kuat, Sasuke mulai terbatuk-batuk.<p>

"Cukup, Sai! Hentikan permainan gila ini!", teriakku.

_ZeeeeT_  
>Sai melempar sesuatu ke arahku.<br>Pipiku terasa perih.

"Cih! Meleset!", cibir Sai.  
>"Kau... Gila...", aku terduduk lemas sambil memegang pipiku yang berdarah.<p>

Dia monster! Dia bukan Sai!  
>Dan aku sangat takut dengannya!<br>Sangat takut...  
>Mengapa aku mendadak kehilangan nyali seperti ini?<p>

"Akh!", Sasuke berteriak kesakitan saat Sai meremas milik Sasuke dengan kuat.  
>"Sa, sakit, Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke dengan nafas terputus-putus.<p>

Sai dengan liarnya meraup bibir Sasuke, tangannya masih betah meremas milik Sasuke.

Sai menarik paksa seragam Sasuke hingga dada putih Sasuke yang kurus terekespos. Bagai serigala kelaparan, Sai langsung menerjang leher jenjang Sasuke. Menciumnya, mengulumnya, menggigitnya, hingga leher dan dada putih tersebut dipenuhi tanda merah.

"Mendesahlah, manis~", bisik Sai di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Dia menatapku, mata onixnya memerah dan berair, seakan meminta pertolongan dariku. Aku terlalu takut untuk bergerak, dan aku merutuki diriku mengapa aku jadi terangsang!

_PLaaaaK_  
>Sai menampar Sasuke lagi.<p>

"Mendesahlah!", perintah Sai.

Sasuke mejamkan matanya, diapun mulai mendesah. Aku tahu dia tidak menikmatinya.

Sai melepaskan celana Sasuke, hingga terlihatlah celana dalam berwarna putih yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Kau belum basah?", tanya Sai.

Sai kembali meremas milik Sasuke dengan brutal. Meremas dan meremas, sesekali menarik dan menepuknya dengan kuat.

"Akh! Ah~ hnhn~ah~ akh!", desahan Sasuke bercampur dengan rasa sakit pada selangkangannya.

Tangan Sasuke berusaha untuk menjauhkan tangan Sai dari miliknya.  
>"Hen, hentikan, Sai~", pintaku pelan.<p>

Sai terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya, dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan panggilanku. Aku ini kenapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong Sasuke?

"Kau sudah basah rupanya... Hehehee..", seringai Sai sambil menjilat tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan cairan bening milik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bernafas terputus-putus sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. Dia sangat malu melakukan ini di hadapanku.

Sai menarik celana dalam Sasuke, aku bisa melihat milik Sasuke yang basah, menegang dan memerah.

"Mana yang lebih besar? Milik adikku atau milik Gaara?", tanya Sai.  
>"A, apa maksudmu?", tanyaku.<br>"Jangan munafik! Aku tahu kau suka yang batangan!", ejek Sai.

Aku hanya bungkam, bagaimana dia bisa tahu hubunganku dengan Gaara?  
>"Kau tidak ingin memanjakan adik kecilmu itu?", goda Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah bawahku.<br>"Damn!", umpatku sambil menutup bagian celanaku yang tampak menonjol.  
>"Kemarilah! Adikku ini pandai mengoral!", bujuk Sai.<br>"AKH!", teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kulihat kedua jari Sai sudah masuk ke lubang Sasuke.

"Aaah~ aah~ nnn~", desah Sasuke.  
>"Ayo, bermain dengan adikku!", ajak Sai.<p>

Sai mulai membuka celananya.

"Tidak!", aku memilih untuk menatap lantai, aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di milikku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke.

"AKHHH! Sai-nii sakiiiiit!", teriak Sasuke.

_PLaaaaK_  
>Sai menampar pipi Sasuke lagi.<p>

"Kecilkan suaramu! Ukh! Jangan menghimpitku!", maki Sai dengan kejantanannya menancap di lubang Sasuke.  
>"Mengapa kau masih sempit? Padahal aku sudah memasukimu berkali-kali!", rutuk Sai.<p>

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Sai sering melakukan ini pada Sasuke?

"Sa, sakiiiit~ pelan, pelan ah~", pinta Sasuke menangis.

Sai mendesah sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tangannya dengan semangat memompa milik Sasuke. Darah mengalir dari lubang Sasuke. Itu pasti sangat perih.

Damn! Milikku semakin sakit!

"Kemarilah, Sasuke akan memanjakanmu", bujuk Sai yang masih setia mengenjot di lubang Sasuke.  
>"Cepat selesaikan permainanmu! Biarkan aku keluar dari sini! Brengsek!", makiku tertahan.<br>"Fufufu!", Sai tertawa licik.  
>"Ah~ aaaah~ nikhmath~ aaah~", desah Sai mulai menggodaku.<p>

Aku hanya menggigit bibirku, menulikan pendengaranku. Tapi itu tidak berguna! Damn! Desahan Sasuke sangat erotis!

"Aaah~ Sasssuu~ khau... Shemphit.. Dhan nihkmath~ aah~",  
>"Aaah~ Sai-nii~ lepas~ kumohon~", pinta Sasuke mendesah sambil menepuk pelan lengan Sai.<br>"Uhk~ sedikit laghih~ uhk~",

Sasuke sudah mencapai klimaks, cairan putihnya menyemprot ke perut Sai. Tak lama kemudian Saipun klimaks dan menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam Sasuke.

"Haaah~ kau manis, adikku~", Sai mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan mata terpejam, dia sangat kelelahan.

Sai menarik hidung Sasuke dengan kuat.  
>"Akh! Sai-nii~", teriak Sasuke terbangun.<br>"Mana senyumanmu setelah aku memuaskanmu!", bentak Sai sambil memelintir hidung Sasuke.  
>"Aku... menyukaimu...", Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Sai.<p>

Sai melepaskan tarikannya dari hidung Sasuke, dan menendang wajah Sasuke dengan kasar.

_DuuuK_  
>Kepala Sasuke membentur dinding dengan kuat. Darahpun mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.<p>

Baka! Mengapa dia tersenyum!

"Berikutnya giliranmu!", perintah Sai.

Setelah Sai berpakaian, dia langsung meninggalkan kami.

_BLaaaaM_  
>Pintu ruangan kembali tertutup rapat.<p>

"Sasuke?", aku menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang tidak bergerak.  
>"Ja, jangan... lihat..", lirih Sasuke setengah sadar.<p>

Aku membuka seragamku dan menutupi bagian bawah Sasuke yang terekspos.

"Punyamu... Apa tidak sakit?", tanya Sasuke pelan, tangannya berusaha menyentuh milikku yang masih mengeras.  
>"Ja, jangan lakukan itu!", tolakku menepis tangannya.<br>"Sai-nii akan marah padaku, jika aku tidak bermain denganmu", jelas Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kemudian aku mengangguk, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan milikku yang tersiksa minta dimanja.

Aku membuka resleting celanaku, milikku langsung menjulur keluar.

Damn! Betapa malunya aku!

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengoral milikku di mulutnya.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, gigi-giginya menggelitik milikku. Rasanya hangat dan... Nikmat~

Ya, sangat nikmat, melebihi Gaara~

Tak lama kemudian, akupun keluar, cairan putihku menyembur ke dalam mulut Sasuke, dan ditelan habis oleh Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak merasa jijik ketika menelannya.

"Maafkan aku~", lirih Sasuke tersenyum manis.

Aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang lemas, perasaanku sangat aneh, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Ada apa denganku?

* * *

><p>Terputus<p>

* * *

><p>Ahay!<br>Review Please ^^v


	2. Chapter 02 : Hey, Sai! Sasu Loves You!

[Chaptered]  
>Title : Sasu Loves You!<br>Chapter : 02/03  
>By : Gatsuaki Yuuji<br>Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai.  
>Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.<br>Genre : Shounen Ai  
>BGM : Oh Won Bin - I Love You and I Love You<p>

* * *

><p>Niat awal ini twoshot, tapi karena salah prediksi n rada ngegantung kalau sampai di sini aja, jadi saya bikin sampai 3 chapter, semoga tidak ada penambahan lagi.<p>

Gomen untuk slow update ^^v

* * *

><p>Suasana jam istirahat yang membosankan. Entah mengapa bento buatan Hinata-chan kali ini terasa sangat hambar di lidahku.<p>

"A, apa o, omelettenya tidak enak?", tanya Hinata-chan.

Aku menggeleng.  
>"Aku tidak enak badan. Aku akan beristirahat di UKS", kataku sedikit menyesal pada Hinata-chan.<br>"Gochishou-sama deshita!", aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di atas makanan.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata-chan, aku langsung menuju UKS. Ah~ rasanya penat sekali.

* * *

><p>Di UKS aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengobati luka di lutut kanannya.<p>

"Naru-senpai!", sapa Sasuke terlalu bersemangat.  
>"Yo!", sahutku.<p>

Aku mendekatinya. Kulihat lukanya cukup parah.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku.  
>"Terjatuh",<br>"Mereka membullymu lagi?",  
>"Menurutmu?",<br>"Siapa orang yang telah melukaimu seperti ini?",  
>"Ini hanya luka biasa, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku juga tidak mengadu padamu", Sasuke selesai mengobati lukanya. Dia berjalan sambil menyeret kaki kanannya.<br>"Kau bisa cerita padaku!", bujukku.

Mengapa aku jadi KEPO seperti ini ya?

"Tidak sekarang, Senpai!", Sasuke tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan UKS.

* * *

><p>Damn! Setan apa yang merasukiku?<br>Mengapa aku selalu memikirkan Sasuke?  
>Come on, Naru! Pikirkan Hinata-chan!<br>Dia calon istrimu!

"Kau melamun?", tanya Sai tersenyum seperti biasa.  
>"Menjauh dariku!", ketusku.<br>"Kau takut padaku?", bisik Sai.  
>"Kau!", aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.<p>

Aku tidak bisa menatap monster di hadapanku ini. Dia tampak menakutkan, meskipun dia tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia bukan Sai, soulmateku yang dulu!

"Nanti malam aku ingin bermain dengan anak haram itu, apa kau mau ikut?", tanya Sai.

Aku menatap tajam Sai.  
>"Dia adikmu! Mengapa kau tidak bisa menyayanginya sedikitpun!", makiku.<p>

Sontak semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang. Aku benar-benar marah pada Sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum polos.  
>"Kau bicara apa, Naru? Aku tidak mengerti", tanya Sai berpura-pura bingung.<br>"Jangan sakiti Sasuke lagi!", ketusku.  
>"Oow, kau suka pada adikku?", tanya Sai.<br>"Kau!", perkataanku terhenti ketika merasakan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar memandangku.  
>"Adikku itu memang manis, jadi wajar kok kalau kau tertarik padanya", Sai tersenyum padaku.<br>"Naruto, kau naksir Sasuke?", tanya Kiba menimbrung pembicaraan kami.  
>"Ki, Kiba, kau salah paham", jelasku.<p>

Aku mendengar bisik-bisikan dari orang sekitar. Mereka pasti berpikiran bahwa aku menyimpang. Damn!

* * *

><p>Malam harinya aku memutuskan untuk ke apartment Sai. Sai hanya berseringai melihat kedatanganku.<p>

"Malam ini kita main sepuasnya. Jangan khawatir, ini adalah rahasia kita bertiga, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Kau bisa pegang janjiku", jelas Sai sambil meremas kuat pundakku.  
>"Kupegang janjimu!", tegasku.<br>"Kita akan bermain 2 atau 3 ronde",  
>"Maksudmu?",<p>

Sai hanya tersenyum. Dia membimbingku ke kamar Sasuke. Tanpa mengetuk, Sai langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.  
>Kamarnya tampak gelap, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk dari luar jendela.<p>

"Jam segini dia sudah tidur?", Sai menekan saklar sehingga ruangan menjadi terang.

Cat dinding kamar berwarna biru laut, funiture-funiture yang mahal dan berkelas, tapi sayang tidak terisi dengan banyak barang. Di atas ranjang berukuran king, terbaringlah si pemilik kamar yang sedang tertidur di balik selimut, kepala pantat ayamnya menyembul keluar.

"Bangun, sayang! Ayo kita bermain!", Sai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih enggan untuk bangun.  
>"Sebaiknya jangan membangunkannya, biarkan dia tidur", bujukku.<p>

Sai dengan kasar menjambak rambut Sasuke dan menyeretnya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Sasuke langsung tersadar penuh dari tidurnya.

"Kita bermain bertiga.. lagi..", seringai Sai.  
>"Tadi pagi kita sudah.. Akh!", Sasuke menjerit ketika Sai menjambaknya sekali lagi.<br>"Sai, jangan terlalu kasar!", protesku.  
>"Dia pantas untuk dikasari", jelas Sai.<br>"Kau dulu? Atau aku?", tanya Sai.  
>"Ka, kau dulu!", jawabku gugup.<br>"Baiklah!", Sai tersenyum senang.  
>"A, aku tunggu di luar!", aku berusaha bernafas dengan tenang, mengapa jantungku jadi berdebar tidak karuan?<br>"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?", tanya Sai.  
>"Selesaikan dengan cepat!", ketusku.<p>

Aku langsung meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di depan pintu.

Mengapa aku di sini? Mengapa aku tidak menolong Sasuke? Mengapa aku membiarkan Sai menyakitinya lagi? Mengapa jantungku terus berdetak kencang? Mengapa mereka terlalu lama di dalam? Mengapa aku ingin sekali menyentuh dan menyicipi Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Damn!", aku membenturkan keningku ke dinding.

Aku mulai gila!

* * *

><p>Setelah menunggu 1 jam lewat, akhirnya Sai keluar dari kamar.<p>

"Aaah~", desah Sai, "Giliranmu!"

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar, milikku sudah mengeras.

_BLaaaaM_  
>Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya.<p>

Kulihat Sasuke sedang terkapar di lantai. Punggungnya basah dan penuh bercak merah. Bagian bawahnya tertutup badcover putih dengan noda darah.

"Sasu?", panggilku.

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatapku.  
>"Berikutnya... giliranmu... senpai...", lirih Sasuke tersenyum.<br>"Mengapa kau tersenyum?", tanyaku miris melihat keadaanya, pelipis dan bibirnya berdarah.

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya perlahan ke arahku. Dia tampak kesulitan bergerak.  
>"Jangan memaksakan diri", aku memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat bercampur lendir.<br>"Senpai... Mulailah...", pinta Sasuke dengan nafas berat.

Sasuke meraba-raba miliku. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku lebih lama lagi. Kuraup bibirnya yang sobek, rasa besi terasa di lidahku, tidak peduli rasa jijik dengan bekas air liur Sai di mulut Sasuke. Aku menyukainya, dia milikku!

Ciumanku beralih ke lehernya, memberi beberapa tanda merah di atas tanda merah lainnya. Aku menyukai desahannya, dia sangat menggoda.

Kuplintir dan kucium tonjolan di dadanya, sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas. Aku suka melihatnya menggeliat erotis seperti ini.

Kukocok miliknya yang telah berlendir, semakin kuat kocokanku, semakin seksi desahannya. Kurasa dia menikmatinya. Tentu saja! Aku memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Kuberikan kedua jariku untuk di kulumnya, setelah cukup basah, aku memasukkan kedua jariku ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ahk~ nnnn~", desahnya tertahan.

Apakah dia kesakitan? Atau menikmatinya? Aku tidak tahu.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?", tanyaku.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan jariku di dalam lubangnya.

"Na, Naruuh-senphai~", desahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup longgar, aku menarik jariku dari lubangnya. Ada darah menempel di jariku, Sai terlalu kasar menyodoknya.

Aku membuka seluruh pakaianku, yang mengekspos milikku yang sudah menegang dan basah.

"Aku masuk ya?", izinku sebelum menerobos lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Zzzz", desis Sasuke kesakitan.  
>"Maafkan aku!", aku mencium bibirnya agar dia bisa melupakan rasa sakit di lubangnya ini.<p>

Sekali hentakan, milikku berhasil tertanam di lubangnya. Sasuke tanpa sadar menggigit bibirku.

"Keluarkan~ sakhit~", lirih Sasuke menepuk lenganku yang mencengkram pinggulnya.  
>"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat!", aku berusaha menenangkannya.<br>"Ukh!", lubangnya menghimpit milikku.

Aku merasa kesulitan untuk memaju-mundurkan pinggulku.

"Sassuu~ khau... menjepitku... Ukh! terlalu kuat..", desahku.  
>"Sssenphai~ su, sudhah~ aaah~ sakhiiit~ nnnn~", desah Sasuke.<p>

Aku memegang pinggulnya, memaju-mundurkan milikku di lubangnya dengan cepat. Tangan kananku mengocok miliknya yang sudah menyemburkan cairan putihnya.

"Akh! Hen...tiikan.. Aaaah~", pinta Sasuke mendesah, kepalanya menggeliat tidak tenang, seolah minta untuk dilepaskan.  
>"Sebentar lagi, Sasu~", bisikku sambil menjilat telinganya yang basah karena keringat.<p>

Aku terus menyodok lubangnya sambil mendesah dengan nikmat. Sudah lama aku tidak bercinta dengan lelaki. Lubang sempit Sasuke memang benar-benar nikmat!

Tak lama kemudian, milikku mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaa~", desah panjangku.

Aku menghimpit dan memeluk tubuh polos Sasuke dengan milikku yang masih tertanam di lubangnya. Tubuh Sasuke terasa hangat, apa dia demam?

Aku menatap Sasuke, kedua matanya terpejam, tubuhnya lemas tidak bergerak, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat.  
>"I love you, Sasu~", desahku.<p>

Entah apa yang membuatku berkata seperti itu? Damn! Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Maaf kalau permainanku ini menyakitimu", bisikku sambil mengusap air di sudut matanya.  
>"Ronde... 2, sen..pai?", tanya Sasuke kelelahan.<p>

Sasuke memaksakan diri, dia meraba-raba dada bidangku.  
>"Istirahatlah", aku menjauhkan tangannya dari dadaku.<br>"Maafkan aku~", lirih Sasuke tersenyum.  
>"Mengapa kau meminta maaf padaku?", tanyaku. Tapi Sasuke tidak merespon, dia sudah melebihi batas kemampuannya.<p>

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak tanpa menjauhkan tubuhku darinya, seolah besok aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.

Serius, aku mencintainya!

* * *

><p>Jam istirahat, aku menolak ajakan makan siang bersama Hinata-chan. Aku lebih memilih untuk merokok sembunyi-sembunyi di atap.<p>

Sudah 3 batang rokok kuhisap, entah apa yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Bercinta dengan Sasuke, menikmati lekuk tubuhnya yang indah itu.

Pikiranku mereka ulang kejadian semalam. Desahan, geliatan, dan lubang Sasuke, membuat milikku berdenyut. Damn! Mengapa aku malah terangsang?

"Oho! Kau di sini rupanya!", Sai merangkulku tiba-tiba.

Aku menyingkirkan lengan Sai yang menggantung di pundakku. Mengapa dia ada di sini?

"Kau pasti bosan!", tebak Sai.  
>"Huh!", dengusku.<br>"Bermainlah sebentar dengannya", bisik Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang tempat Sai bermain dengan Sasuke dulu.

Apa dia barusan bermain dengan Sasuke? Dia gila! Padahal semalam kami sudah bermain dengan Sasuke! Apa dia tidak kasihan dengan lubang Sasuke yang lecet dan berdarah itu!

"Kali ini kubiarkan kau bermain duluan", bisik Sai lagi, kemudian dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap.

Setelah memastikan Sai telah pergi dan tidak akan datang kembali, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sai.

_Ceklek_  
>Aku membuka pintu gudang yang tidak terkunci.<p>

Kulihat Sasuke sedang memungut bekal yang berserak di lantai. Dia menoleh ketika menyadari kedatanganku.

"Naru-senpai?", Sasuke terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa aku ada di sini.  
>"Sedang apa kau di sini?", tanyaku menghampirinya.<br>"Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini", Sasuke kembali memunguti nasi-nasi yang tercerer. Aku juga ikut membantunya memungut.

"Pergilah~", lirih Sasuke.  
>"Jangan mengusirku!", tegasku.<p>

Aku memungut beberapa nasi yang menempel di rambutnya, menyeka rambutnya yang lepek dan bau saus tomat dengan sapu tanganku. Seragamnya juga kotor. Sai pasti melempar kotak bekal di kepala Sasuke.

"Sai yang melakukannya?", tanyaku memastikan lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng kuat.  
>"Sai-nii tidak suka tomat", jawabnya yang terdengar ngawur di telingaku.<br>"Masih sakit?", aku menyentuh luka sobek di bibirnya.  
>"Seharusnya kau lawan, kalau seperti ini kau akan selamanya ditindas olehnya", aku menyeka sisa saus tomat di pipinya.<br>"Aku tidak mungkin melawannya", Sasuke tersenyum kecil.  
>"Jangan bodoh! Dia sudah melukaimu! Kau harus melawan!", tegasku.<p>

Sasuke menggeleng lagi.  
>"Aku tidak bisa melawannya karena aku mencintainya, apa itu salah?", tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.<p>

Mengapa kau harus mencintai orang jahat seperti Sai? Mengapa bukan aku saja orang yang kau cintai?

"Kau salah kalau kau mencintai orang seperti dia", aku memeluk Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan seragam Sasuke yang kotor mengenaiku.  
>"Aku menyayanginya dan dia juga menyayangiku",<br>"Dia menyiksamu! Apa itu cara dia menyayangimu?",  
>"Apapun perlakuannya, aku tetap menyayanginya. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan dia terus bersamaku", Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya.<br>"Apa kau tidak lelah diperlakukan seperti itu terus?",  
>"Aku lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti",<br>"Bisa-bisa kau malah mati di tangannya",  
>"Aku akan mati, jika Sai-nii mencampakkanku. Selama Sai-nii peduli padaku, aku akan bertahan", kata Sasuke dengan mantap.<p>

Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu pada Sai?

Hey, Sai! Do U know? Sasu loves U.

* * *

><p>Selepas pulang sekolah, aku mengajak Sai untuk berbicara sebentar di belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi.<p>

"Berikan Sasu padaku!", tegasku.  
>"Oow!", Sai tersenyum sambil berpura-pura terkejut.<br>"Kau tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi, berikan dia padaku!", tegasku sekali lagi.  
>"Ternyata kau jatuh cinta pada anak haram itu", seringai Sai.<br>"Dia bukan anak haram!",  
>"Kau benar. Dia pelacur murahan, seperti mamanya.. Hahahaa...", tawa Sai mengejek.<p>

Aku marah dan mencengkram kerah seragam Sai.  
>"Sasu mencintaimu, mengapa kau tidak mencintainya juga?",<br>"Aku tahu, makanya itu kutegaskan bahwa dia sangat menjijikkan dan murahan. Sangat mudah baginya mengatakan cinta, karena dia sudah banyak dijamah banyak orang, termasuk papaku sendiri!", desis Sai sambil melepaskan cengkramanku di kerahnya.

Tidak mungkin! Papa Sai, yang seorang Uchiha itu, tega berbuat seperti itu pada Sasuke, anak kandungnya sendiri! Sai pasti berbohong!

"Papaku, Orochimaru-sensei, Hatake-sensei, Juugo, kau dan juga aku, pernah menikmatinya. Dia menerimanya dan tidak pernah menolak", jelas Sai.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kedua sensei dan juga teman sekelasku pernah menjamah Sasuke.

"Kau bohong! Sasu tidak pernah menikmatinya! Itu pasti kau yang mengancamnya!", bantahku.

Ya, aku tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan itu kalau tidak diancam.  
>"Kau bukan dia!", tegas Sai.<p>

Iya, Sai benar. Aku bukan Sasuke dan aku juga tidak mengenal Sasuke. Kami baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.  
>Meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi hatiku merasa sakit saat melihatnya terluka.<br>Aku ingin melindunginya dan menjadikan dia milikku.

Aku berlutut di hadapan Sai.  
>"Kau kenapa?", tanya Sai keheranan.<br>"Kumohon, berikan dia padaku. Bukankah kau membencinya?", pintaku memelas.

Ini pertama kalinya aku memohon dan merendahkan diri seperti ini.

Sai tertawa pelan.  
>"Kau ketagihan pada lubang adikku? Kau ingin bermain lagi dengannya lagi?", ejek Sai.<br>"Aku ingin melindunginya dari orang sialan sepertimu!", makiku.

Sai tertawa mengejek lagi.  
>"Asal kau tahu saja, anak haram itu sumber keuanganku. Jadi, kalau kau menginginkannya, maka kau harus membelinya. Meskipun dia banyak yang pakai, nilai jualnya sangat mahal lho!", jelas Sai, dia seperti seorang germo yang menawarkan barang bagus.<p>

Damn! Selama ini dia memanfaatkan tubuh Sasuke! Aku tidak akan membuat Sasuke dijamah orang lain lagi!

"Aku akan membelinya! Semahal apapun itu!", tegasku.

Sai berjongkok di hadapanku, menyamakan posisiku yang masih berlutut.  
>"Oho! Tidak kusangka kau tertarik pada barang bekas dan usang itu", seringai Sai lagi.<br>"Dia bukan barang!", teriakku marah.  
>"Calm down! Mari kita berbisnis", Sai mencoba menenangkanku.<br>"Berapa yang kau tawarkan?", tanya Sai.  
>"Berapa yang kau minta?", tanyaku balik.<p>

Sai menepuk pundakku.  
>"Aku menunggu penawaran tertinggi, karena yang menginginkan adikku itu cukup banyak", Sai tersenyum.<p>

_BuuuuGH_  
>Aku meninju bibir Sai hingga dia tersungkur.<br>"Kau orang yang paling sialan di muka bumi ini!", umpatku sambil menendang-nendang tubuhnya.

Sai hanya tertawa pelan menerima tendanganku.

Damn! Mengapa ada orang selicik dia? Mengapa Sasuke harus mencintai orang sialan seperti Sai?

* * *

><p>Keesokan pagi harinya di sekolah.<br>Saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Orang-orang sekitar melirikku, kadang juga mereka tertawa dan berbisik, cara mereka menatapku membuatku risih, mereka menatapku seolah-olah aku ini makhluk teraneh di sekolah.

"Yo, Kiba!", sapaku ketika melihat Kiba di depanku.

Kiba langsung menoleh ke arahku, dia menarikku ke pinggir.  
>"Apa benar kau bercinta dengan Sasuke, adik Sai itu?", bisik Kiba.<br>"Haaah!", kagetku, bagaimana Kiba bisa tahu?

Kiba mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dia menunjukkan sebuah video dari ponselnya.

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat video tersebut. Video tentang aku dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain di rumah Sai beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan video ini?", desisku.  
>"Tidak tahu. Ini dikirim oleh nomor yang tidak kukenal", jawab Kiba.<br>"Damn!", umpatku.

Ini pasti ulah Sai!

* * *

><p>Suasana kelas yang ribut tiba-tiba menjadi tenang ketika kedatanganku. Teman-teman sekelas menatapku dengan pandangan jijik. Aku hanya bisa mendengus cuek dan berjalan menuju bangkuku.<p>

Di mejaku berserakan foto-toto. Ada foto ketika aku mengutil buku di toko buku. Foto aku mencoret-coret dinding dan memecahkan kaca jendela sekolah. Foto aku yang sedang memasukkan milikku ke lubang Gaara. Ada juga foto Sasuke yang sedang mengoral milikku di gudang dulu. Dan terakhir foto saat aku bercinta bersama Sasuke.  
>Semua aib-aibku terfoto di sini.<p>

"Brengsek!", makiku sambil meremas semua foto tersebut.  
>"Ternyata Ketua OSIS kita ini sangat menjijikkan", ejek Suigetsu.<br>"Dia suka yang batangan... Fufufu..",  
>"Berpura-pura menjadi siswa teladan, padahal aslinya perusak moral dan seorang gay yang gemar berpesta sex",<br>"Ckckck!",

Banyak sindiran menghujatiku.  
>"Diam!", ketusku.<p>

Tapi mereka tetap saja mengejek dan menyorakiku.

Pandanganku menghitam. Tanpa perintah, aku mengangkat bangku dan melemparnya secara acak.

"KYaaaaa!", teriak mereka histeris.

Aku terus melempar bangku ke arah mereka. Mereka marah dan mengeroyokku beramai-ramai.

"DAAAMN!", teriakku kesal sambil memukul secara brutal kepada orang-orang yang mengeroyokku.

* * *

><p>Karena insiden aku mengamuk di kelas tadi pagi, pihak sekolah langsung memanggil kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan mereka.<p>

"Tamatlah riwayatku~", aku tersenyum miris.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap, tempat kesukaanku, tempat dimana aku menyendiri dari keramaian.

Aku mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menyalakannya dengan pemantik yang kucuri di ruang guru.  
>"Huuf~",<p>

_BRaaaaK_  
>Terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari arah sebuah gudang kecil, tempat Sai bermain dengan Sasuke dulu.<p>

Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang dibully di sana.

Aku menginjak batang rokok dan langsung berlari ke sumber suara.

_Ceklek Ceklek.._  
>Pintu gudang terkunci dari dalam.<p>

_DoooK DoooK_  
>"Sasu? Apa kau di dalam?", panggilku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.<p>

Kudekatkan telingaku di dekat pintu, samar-samar kudengar suara parau seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sini.

Itu pasti suara Sasuke. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Berkali-kali mendobrak, akhirnya pintu itupun terbuka. Bahuku jadi sakit.

"Sasu!", panggilku.  
>"Pergi!", teriak Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke tidak mengenakan baju seragamnya, sehingga bahu putihnya yang berhiaskan bercak merah terekspos dengan sempurna. Dia terduduk memeluk seseorang yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

"Aku...telah membunuhnya...", lirih Sasuke gemetaran.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan memastikan siapa yang sedang dipeluknya itu. Tapi tidak terlihat jelas, karena Sasuke memelukknya sangat erat.  
>"Aku...telah membunuh Sai-nii!", teriak Sasuke ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya yang sembab, ada noda darah di pipi kanannya.<p>

Pandanganku beralih ke sosok yang dipeluk Sasuke. Itu benar-benar sai. Sebuah dasi melilit di lehernya, ada darah yang mengering di dahi bagian kirinya, bibirnya juga sangat pucat.

Tidak mungkin! Sai tidak mungkin mati!

Aku menarik Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuh Sai. Kulepaskan blazerku dan kekenakan pada Sasuke.

"Sai-nii terus memaksa... A, aku lelah...", Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

Aku memeluk Sasuke, berharap dia dapat menghilangkan rasa takutnya ini. Sasukepun kembali terisak.

"Aku...lelah, Naru-senpai...",  
>"Aku akan melindungimu", aku mengencangkan pelukanya.<p>

Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah tenang, barulah aku melepaskan pelukanku.  
>"Aku akan mengecek keadaan Sai", kataku meyakinkan Sasuke.<br>"Hentikan!", cegah Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku.  
>"Sudah cukup, senpai! Aku akan mengakhirinya", Sasuke tersenyum padaku.<p>

Kemudian dia berlari keluar. Aku mengejar Sasuke karena merasa ganjil dengan perkataanya barusan.

Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di atas tembok pembatas.  
>"Jangan lakukan itu, Sasu!", teriakku mencegahnya untuk melompat.<br>"Aku lelah~ Aku ingin bebas~",  
>"Bukan seperti ini caranya!",<br>"Aku akan menyusul Sai-nii", Sasuke membentangkan kedua tangannya.  
>"Bagaimana denganku? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?", tanyaku.<br>"Maafkan aku, senpai~ Aku lelah~",

Aku memanjat tembok pembatas dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sekarang aku dalam masalah besar, semua memandang jijik padaku. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku ingin pergi, pergi sejauh mungkin hingga tidak ada yang mengenalku. Aku ingin membawamu juga, tapi kau malah memutuskan untuk menyusul kakak sialanmu itu! Kalau seperti ini...",  
>"Jangan menghina Sai-nii!", marah Sasuke.<p>

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya.  
>"I love you, Sasu~",<p>

"Aku tahu kau mencintai dia", aku mencoba tersenyum tanpa beban.  
>"Hn! Aku sangat mencintainya", Sasuke tersenyum bangga.<br>"Ayo, kita pergi sama-sama!", aku menjulurkan tangan kananku.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, dia terkejut mendengar perkataanku bahwa aku akan melompat bersamanya.

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Sasuke menyambut tanganku.  
>"Dobe!", Sasuke tertawa pelan.<p>

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa, dia sangat manis.

"E? Aku bukan Dobe!", protesku.  
>"Hn! Kita sama-sama pergi!", kata Sasuke dengan mantap.<p>

Tekatku sudah bulat. Aku harus pergi meninggalkan dunia yang penat ini, meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tidak masalah, selama bisa pergi bersama dengan Sasuke itu sudah cukup. Semoga di kehidupan kelak, aku bisa berjodoh dengan Sasuke.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan dengan perlahan, angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku. Dalam hitungan detik, aku akan pergi dari duniaku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ingin bersama Sai-nii", terdengar suara Sasuke seketika itu pula genggaman tanganku terlepas darinya, dan pijakanku tidak lagi berada di tembok pembatas.

Kubuka kedua mataku, kulihat Sasuke menatapku datar dari atas, di belakangnya ada Sai yang sedang memeluk pinggang Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh. Sai berseringai padaku. Apa-apan ini? Sai masih hidup?

_BuuuGH_  
>Tubuhku terjun bebas membentur jalan setapak. Terdengar suara teriakan di sekitarku.<p>

"_Maafkan aku_", suara Sasuke yang meminta maaf padaku terus mengiang-ngiang di telingaku, hingga semuanya menjadi sunyi dan gelap.

Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa Sasuke terus meminta maaf padaku? Sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan ini, hey duo Uchiha!

* * *

><p>Terputus<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto udah dead, berikutnya giliran siapa? #plak<br>Next chapter Sai PoV #ayey!

Gomen kalo ceritanya ngebingungin n masih misteri, biarlah semuanya menjadi misteri #jeder

Review please ^^v


	3. Chapter 03 : I Know, Sasu Loves Me

[Chaptered]  
>Title : Sasu Loves You!<br>Chapter : 03/03  
>By : Gatsuaki Yuuji<br>Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai.  
>Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.<br>Genre : Shounen Ai  
>BGM : Oh Won Bin - I Love You and I Love You<p>

* * *

><p>Gomen updatenya lamaaaa hahahaa...<br>Endingnya emang gak banget nih :3

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sai.<br>16 tahun.

"Nah, Sai! Perkenalkan, ini Sasuke!", jelas papa memperkenalkan seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda dariku.  
>"Sasu!", sapanya ramah sambil berojigi.<br>"Sai!", balasku mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum ramah pada anak itu, diapun ikut tersenyum. Pipi gempalnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Dia adik barumu. Mulai sekarang, Sasuke akan tinggal bersama kita", kata papa.  
>"Hah?!", mendadak senyumku menghilang.<br>"Sai-nii!", panggil anak itu tersenyum.

Saat itulah kehidupanku mulai berubah. Apartment -tempat tinggalku- yang biasanya tenang mendadak berisik setelah kedatangan anak yang bernama Sasuke. Umurnya lebih muda 2 tahun dariku.

Apakah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak? Di sisi lain aku senang memiliki adik, karena aku adalah anak tunggal, aku bebas menyuruh adikku melakukan ini dan itu. Anak ini juga manis, wajahnya mirip denganku.

Tapi di sisi lain, aku membencinya, karena dia anak hasil perselingkuhan papa. Mamanya telah menghancurkan keluargaku.

* * *

><p>Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku bisa beradaptasi dengan kedatangan anggota baru di keluargaku.<p>

_BLaaaaM_  
>Aku membanting pintu dengan kuat.<p>

"Okaeri!", sapa Sasuke.  
>"Tadaima!", balasku.<p>

Dulu, aku tidak pernah memberi salam ketika sampai apartment, karena di apartment memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Papa selalu pulang malam, kadang juga tidak pulang. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia terus memberiku uang bulanan.

Tapi sekarang, ada yang menyambutku ketika aku pulang. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak sendirian lagi di apartment ini.

"Sai-nii! Ayo makan Okomiyaki! Kata Ayame-san, Okomiyaki di seberang game center itu sangat enak! Ayo kita ke sana!", ajak Sasuke antusias.  
>"Ayo, ayo! Aku sangat lapar!", kataku ikut bersemangat melihat Sasuke yang bersemangat ini.<p>

Melihat tingkahnya yang polos ini, aku tidak tega untuk membencinya. Kupikir-pikir, yang salah adalah mamanya, bukan dia. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

><p><em>TooooK TooooK<em>  
>Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.<br>Sudah seharian dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hey, Sasu! Ada kedai ramen yang baru buka di komplek taman. Ayo kita mencobanya!", ajakku.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Sasu?", panggilku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.  
>"Kau marah padaku?", tanyaku.<br>". . .",

_BRuuuuK_  
>Sesuatu yang keras menghantam di balik pintu.<p>

"Sasu!",  
>"<em>Besok saja, Sai-nii. Aku lelah...<em>", kata Sasuke, suaranya terdengar jelas, jangan-jangan dia ada di balik pintu ini.  
>"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku.<br>"_Aku ingin istirahat... Aku lelah..._", lirih Sasuke.  
>"Biarkan aku masuk!",<br>"_Kamarku berantakan dan bau. Aku...ngompol..._", jelas Sasuke sedikit segan.  
>"Kau mengompol?", tanyaku.<br>"_Hn! Aku mimpi buruk_", jawab Sasuke.  
>"Dasar bayi! Kalau papa tahu, kau akan dimarahi", ejekku.<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya.<p>

Kulihat Sasuke sedang termenung memandangi seprei birunya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mencuci sepreinya yang terkena ompol tadi malam.

"Ohayou!", sapaku mengagetkannya.  
>"Ah!", Sasuke tersontak kaget.<br>"Dasar bayi!", ejekku.

Dia hanya diam, wajahnya sendu, tidak seceria biasanya.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang.  
>"Aku lapar~", bisikku.<br>"Jangan sentuh!", bentak Sasuke sambil mendorongku hingga terjatuh.  
>"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku.<br>"Ma, maafkan aku!", sesal Sasuke membungkuk.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, dia langsung bergerak mundur menghindariku.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku heran.  
>"A..aku...kotor..", lirih Sasuke.<br>"Kau belum mandi?", aku mencoba mendekatinya lagi.  
>"Aku kotor...bau... Aku...menjijikkan...",<p>

Aku tersenyum dan mememelukknya, meskipun dia sempat memberontak.

"Kau tidak kotor, kau wangi bayi, aku juga tidak jijik padamu, meskipun kau tukang ngompol", jelasku.

Sasuke memelukku dengan erat.  
>"Jangan campakkan aku", kata Sasuke.<br>"Hey! Kau bicara apa?", tanyaku heran.  
>"Jangan campakkan aku, meskipun aku jijik dan kotor", pintanya.<br>"Aku tidak mungkin mencampakkanmu!", aku menarik gemas hidung mancungnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lega.  
>"Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii~"<br>"Aku juga!",

* * *

><p>"Tadaima~", ucapku dengan lemas.<p>

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas sofa. Rasa lelah sekali bermain basket bersama Naruto -sainganku-  
>Ah! Rasanya semakin kesal, jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya juga!<p>

"_Ah~ah~ah~nikmat~_", terdengar desahan papa dari kamar Sasuke.

"Papa sudah pulang?", pikirku, tidak biasanya papa pulang sore.

Akupun berjalan menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Desahan papa semakin terdengar jelas olehku. Aku membuka knop pintu dengan pelan.

Aku terkejut melihat apa yang sedang papa lakukan di dalam.  
>Sasuke sedang terbaring di ranjang dengan penis papa yang tertanam di mulutnya. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang.<p>

Ini sangat menjijikkan!

"Ah~ah~", desah papa lagi.

Papa terus menyodok-nyodokkan penisnya di mulut Sasuke. Sedangkan wajah Sasuke memerah dan tersiksa.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan!", jeritku dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

Sodokan papa terhenti ketika cairan putih kental keluar dari ujung penisnya, cairan itu muncrat ke mulut dan wajah Sasuke. Yeiks! Sangat menjijikkan!

"Ronde kedua, sayang!", seru papa.  
>"Ja...ngan..", tolak Sasuke kehabisan nafas.<p>

Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, papa langsung mengangkat kedua paha Sasuke tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian papa memasukkan penisnya di lubang Sasuke.

"Hen..ti..kan...sakhit...", pinta Sasuke.  
>"Ah~ah~great~", desah papa sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, tidak peduli pada lolongan kesakitan dari mulut Sasuke.<br>"Mana desahan dan senyumanmu, sayang?", tanya papa.

Papa mengocok-ngocok penis Sasuke yang telah berlendir.  
>"Ah~ah~", desah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.<p>

Ini gila! Aku tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Sasuke mau melakukan hal itu pada papa? Kalaupun dia tidak suka, mengapa dia tidak melawan? Dasar mama dan anak sama-sama jalang! Pelacur!

* * *

><p>Karena insiden itu, akupun mulai membencinya. Aku jijik melihatnya!<p>

"Sai-nii!", sapa Sasuke.

Dia mendekatiku yang sedang membuat makan malam.

"_Ah~ah~_", desahan Sasuke 2 hari yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku.

"Saii-nii, buatkan aku soup tomat!", pinta Sasuke.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mengosongkan pikiranku dari desahan menjijikkan itu.

_"Jangan campakkan aku, meskipun aku jijik dan kotor",_

Jadi, waktu itu dia juga melakukannya bersama papa?

"Sai-nii?", panggil Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, dia menatapku keheranan.

Meskipun wajahnya manis, tapi dia tetap kotor dan menjijikkan! Hina!

_PaaaaNG_  
>Aku memukul kepala Sasuke dengan panci kosong.<p>

Sasuke langsung terkapar di lantai. Dipegangnya kepala bagian kirinya yang nyeri itu.

Aku menarik kerah piyamanya supaya dia berdiri.  
>"Menjijikkan!", desisku sambil meludahi wajahnya.<br>"Sai-nii, kenapa?", tanyanya parau.

Kubaringkan dia di atas meja. Dengan penuh emosi, kutarik celana piyamanya, melepaskan celana dalamnya juga, hingga penisnya terekspos.

"Sai-nii, jangan...", lirihnya sambil menutupi penisnya dengan tangan.

Kutepis tangannya dan kumeremas kuat penisnya.  
>"Akh!", jerit Sasuke.<p>

Kuremas sekuat mungkin, hingga dia melolong kesakitan.  
>"Benda sial ini telah menggoda papaku!"<br>"Sa...khit... Sai-nii..kumohon...AKH!",

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tanganku yang sedang meremas penisnya. Nafasnya menderu, wajahnya memerah, air matanya mengalir. Aku tidak peduli! Kuremas, kutarik, kucubit dan kutampar penisnya hingga memerah.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!", bisikku di telinganya.  
>"Sai-nii...ke..napa?", tanya Sasuke menatapku sendu.<br>"Aku muak melihatmu! Kau menjijikkan dan hina!", makiku.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke mulai terbalik, kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang. Tapi aku belum puas menyiksanya!

Kuambil 2 batang wortel berukuran besar dari kulkas. Lalu kutusukkan sebatang wortel ke lubangnya.

"AKH!", jerit Sasuke kembali tersadar, kedua kakinya menegang, tangannya memukul-mukul tanganku.  
>"Kau suka kan?", tanyaku.<p>

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melesak-lesakkan kakinya agar wortel tersebut lepas dari lubangnya.  
>"Ampuuuun~ sakhiiiit~", rintihnya.<br>"Satu lagi!", seringaiku.

Aku memasukkan sebatang wortel lagi ke lubangnya.  
>"Kumohon~hen...tikan~", pinta Sasuke menangis.<br>"Ini ukurannya lebih besar dari milik papa! Kau pasti puas!",

Sasuke memukul-mukul meja, kepalanyapun dihentak-hentakkan. Aku tersenyum senang melihat lubangnya berdarah.  
>"Sakit kah?", tanyaku tersenyum.<p>

Sasuke berhenti memberontak, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, kedua tangannya mengepal menahan rasa sakit di lubangnya. Pandangannya menatapku sendu, seolah-olah memohon pengampunan.

Sambil tersenyum, kubelai pipinya yang mulus dan kenyal.

"Kena...pha?", tanya Sasuke, nafasnya berat dan terputus-putus, kedua matanya mengerjap pelan untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Tangan kanannya terjulur, berusaha meraihku.

"Aku.. MEMBENCIMU!", teriakku sambil mendorong secara paksa hingga wortel terakhir ikut tertanam di lubangnya.

Sasuke merintih tertahan, hingga tangan kanannya terkulai lemas, pandangannya tetap sendu hingga akhirnya mata onix -yang sama sepertiku- itu menutup sempurna.

"Kau hina, sama seperti mamamu!", makiku.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!", sapa papa.<br>"Okaeri!", sahutku dengan tenang sambil menyantap makan malam yang kubuat sendiri.

Papa menghampiriku di dapur. Dia sangat terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke setengah telanjang sedang terbaring di meja dapur, bersebelahan denganku yang sedang makan.

Sengaja kubiarkan dia terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, tidak ada niat untuk memakaikan kembali celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", marah papa sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Dia juga melihat 2 batang wortel tertanam di lubang Sasuke.  
>"Kau yang melakukannya?", tanya papa.<br>"Kau pasti lapar, kubuatkan menu yang spesial untukmu", aku tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Papa menarik kedua batang wortel tersebut dari lubang Sasuke.  
>"Mengapa kau memperlakukan adikmu seperti ini?",<br>"Kau boleh melakukannya, mengapa aku tidak?",  
>"Apa maksudmu!",<p>

_BRaaaaK_  
>Aku memukul meja dengan kesal.<br>Ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan ekspresi marahku di hadapan orang lain. Selama ini aku dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah, murah senyum dan tidak pernah marah. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku, aku muak dengan kepalsuan ini!

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti! Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat kau bermain dengannya!", marahku sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Wajah papa tampak terkejut, dia tidak habis pikir bahwa anaknya ini bisa memarahinya. Papa hanya diam tertunduk, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini?

"Kalian benar-benar menjijikkan!", desisku.  
>"Dia begitu mirip", papa mulai membuka suara, "Dia mirip dengan mamanya. Aku rindu pada Miko-chan",<p>

Aku muak dengan papa! Aku muak mendengar papa menyebut nama pelacur itu! Aku muak!

"Enyahlah dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!", usirku, entah apa yang membuatku berani mengusir papaku sendiri.  
>"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku!", tolak papa.<br>"Kau ingin pergi atau aku akan menyebarkan foto hina kalian berdua!", ancamku.  
>"Kau..", papa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia pasti hancur ketika foto hinanya tersebar.<p>

Sebenarnya aku tidak punya foto hina mereka..hahaahaa..

"Baiklah!", papa memakaikan celana Sasuke, kemudian dia menggendong Sasuke.  
>"Tinggalkan dia!", perintahku.<br>"Aku akan membawanya!",  
>"Tinggalkan dia atau kusebar!", teriakku.<br>"Kau akan menyakitinya!",  
>"Hn! Baiklah, akan kusebar!", aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana.<br>"Hentikan!", cegah papa ketakutan.

Aku tersenyum dan menyimpan ponselku.  
>"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitinya lagi", kata papa.<br>"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, papa!", dengusku.  
>"Berjanjilah!", tegas papa.<br>"Baiklah! Bisakah kau pergi sekarang?",  
>"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar", kata papa.<br>"Good!", senyumku.

Persetan dengan sosok papa! Sosok seperti dia, tidak pantas untuk dihormati!

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, setelah papa pergi.<p>

Aku memasuki kamar Sasuke, dia masih terbaring di balik selimut. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Aku mengelus pipinya yang halus.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin tidur!", teriakku sambil menjambak rambutnya, menyeretnya hingga dia terjatuh dari ranjang.  
>"Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke dengan kedua matanya yang sayu.<p>

Aku melepaskan jambakanku, pandanganku beralih pada pantatnya.  
>"Apa masih sakit?", tanyaku sambil menginjak lubang pantatnya.<br>"Zzzz", rintihnya tertahan.  
>"Sakit ya?", aku terus menginjak lubangnya, seolah-olah sedang menginjak puntung rokok.<br>"Maafkan aku, Sai-nii~", pinta Sasuke.  
>"Sampai matipun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!",<br>"Maaf...", Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke lantai, "Kumohon...jangan campakkan aku...",

Aku menjauhkan kakiku dari lubangnya. Aku kembali menarik rambutnya, supaya pandangan kami bertemu.  
>"Kumohon...jangan campakkan aku..", pintanya sambil menangis.<p>

Dasar rendahan!

"Aku tidak akan mencampakkanmu, kau mainanku yang masih berharga", aku tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

Kubelai rambutnya yang halus, dia tersenyum pada perlakuanku.  
>"Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii~", katanya.<p>

Cih! Murahan dan menjijikkan!

* * *

><p>Sudah setengah tahun, papa pergi. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa orang tua. Tiap bulan papa selalu mengirimku uang bulanan, bagaimanapun juga aku masih anaknya dan dia wajib membiayaiku!<p>

Mengenai Sasuke, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Bagiku dia babu di sini, aku tidak akan menganggapnya adik lagi.

Aku juga melarangnya untuk menemui papa, jika kedapatan, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencampakkannya.

Ya, Sasuke sangat takut jika aku mencampakkannya. Dengan ancaman seperti itu, dia mau menuruti keinginanku, semuanya akan dilakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

* * *

><p><em><span>"Datanglah ke mansionku, malam ini jam 7. Aku rindu desahanmu, sweety 3"<span>_

Pesan singkat yang tadi siang kuterima dari Orochimaru, guru biologi di sekolahku.

Kurebahkan diriku di atas sofa. Memandangi langit-langit yang berwarna putih.

"Cih! Sial! Mengapa dia masih mencariku!", umpatku dalam hati.

Gara-gara nilai, aku harus merelakan tubuhku dijamah oleh sensei sialan itu! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menerima tawarannya waktu itu, tapi egoku yang tidak ingin kalah dari Naruto, memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Dan nyatanya, nilaiku tetap saja di bawah Naruto.

Sensei sialan! Dia menipuku! Dia bahkan mengancam akan menyebarkan foto diriku -telanjang dan berlumuran spermanya- yang sangat menjijikkan itu, jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku ingin bebas~", lirihku, tanpa sadar airmataku keluar.

Andai saja aku bisa kembali ke waktu itu, mungkin sekarang aku akan bebas tanpa jeratan sensei sialan itu!

"Sai-nii?", panggil Sasuke, menyadarkan lamunanku.

Sasuke menyeka airmataku.  
>"Kau kotor! Jangan sentuh aku!", tepisku.<br>"Apa aku menyakitimu?", tanya Sasuke.  
>"Pergilah!",<br>"Siapa yang menyakitimu?", tanya Sasuke lagi.  
>"Menjauh dariku, anak haram!", bentakku.<p>

Sasuke perlahan mundur beberapa langkah, dia terjongkok di sudut ruangan, sambil memeluk lutut.

_DReeeeT DReeeeT_  
>Ponselku bergetar.<br>Itu pasti sensei sialan itu!

Dengan bermalas-malas, aku menyambar ponselku dan menjawab panggilan.

"Hn", sahutku.  
>"<em>Kau menantangku?<em>", tanyanya.  
>"Jangan sekarang, kepalaku pusing", jawabku.<br>"_Aku rindu desahanmu.. Kikikki... Kau manis, sayang... Kikikiki..._", dia malah terkikik, membuatku ingin mencincangnya.

"_Kutunggu 30 menit lagi, kalau kau tidak datang... jangan salahkan aku, jika foto panasmu terpasang di koran sekolah_", ancamnya sebelum menyudahi panggilan.

Aku beranjak dari sofa, pandanganku bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sai-nii~", panggil Sasuke, wajahnya seperti anak kucing minta dipungut.

Dia manis, sangat manis.  
>Manis?<br>Mmmm~ Sebuah ide melintas di pikiranku.

"Ikut aku!", seringaiku.

Sasuke tersenyum padaku.  
>"Hn!", angguk Sasuke sambil melompat berdiri.<p>

* * *

><p>Di mansion Orochimaru.<p>

"Siapa dia?", tanya Orochimaru melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.  
>"Penggantiku",<br>"Pengganti?",  
>"Aku lelah dan bosan. Kau bisa bermain dengannya. Bukankah dia lebih manis dariku?",<p>

Orochimaru mulai mendekati Sasuke, tanpa pertahanan, Orochimaru langsung meremas penis Sasuke yang tertutup celana.

"Akh!", jerit Sasuke, tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Orochimaru.  
>"Aku suka desahannya, dia sangat... manis", Orochimaru menjilat leher Sasuke.<br>"Sai-nii~", Sasuke meminta pertolonganku.  
>"Kau boleh pergi, Sai~", usir Orochimaru yang tidak sabar bermain dengan Sasuke.<br>"Berikan foto itu!",  
>"Nanti, setelah aku puas bermain",<br>"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?", tanyaku kurang yakin.  
>"Kau harus percaya padaku kali ini", seringai Orochimaru.<p>

Aku berdiri menjauh darinya.  
>"Hn! Aku percaya. Kutunggu di luar", kataku.<br>"Sai-nii!", panggil Sasuke.

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukku dari belakang.  
>"Apa dengan ini kau bisa bebas?", tanya Sasuke berbisik.<p>

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaanya.  
>"Hn. Aku ingin bebas", jawabku pelan.<br>"Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan kupergi.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ Feel so young! Kikikiki...", Orochimaru menyantaikan dirinya di sofa.<p>

Dia mengenakan kamerjas berwarna merah, rambut panjangnya basah, sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di sofa berhadapan dengannya.  
>"Kau sudah puas bermain? Sekarang, berikan foto itu padaku", tagihku.<br>"Ah~ adikmu benar-benar nikmat~", desahnya sambil mengelus-ngelus tonjolan di selangkangannya.  
>"Berikan foto itu, se-ka-rang!", jelasku penuh penekanan.<br>"Kikiki...", dia malah tertawa terkikik.

Apa maksudnya! Jangan-jangan dia mau menipuku lagi!

"Sebenarnya foto itu tidak sengaja terhapus olehku...kikiki..", jelasnya.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Kuso! Dia menipuku lagi!

"Aku tahu aku menipumu", kata Orochimaru.  
>"Bangkotan sialan!", umpatku.<br>"Aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk mengambil ulang foto manismu, tapi ternyata, kau malah menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih manis darimu dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya..kikikiki...", Orochimaru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kamerjasnya.  
>"Lihat! Dia sangat menggoda", dia menunjukkan gambar telanjang Sasuke yang sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri, Sasuke sangat erotis.<p>

Kuso! Dia bermaksud mengancam Sasuke!

"Kapan-kapan, aku boleh kan bermain dengannya?", tanya Orochimaru berseringai.

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. Seandainya tatapanku ini bisa membunuh, aku ingin menatapnya sampai dia mati!

"Tampaknya kau marah padaku. Well, aku akan memberimu hadiah special", Orochimaru kembali pada ponselnya, dia mencari sesuatu di ponselnya.  
>"Kau mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkan kepintaran si Uzumaki itu, tapi mungkin kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan merusak moralnya", jelas Orochimaru.<br>"Maksudmu?", tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Orochimaru tersenyum pada ponselnya.  
>"Sent!", serunya.<p>

_Bip bip_  
>Bunyi ponselku.<p>

"Hadiah dariku", dia tersenyum menjijikkan.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana, kemudian aku membuka pesan yang dikirim si bangkotan ini.

Beberapa foto tentang Naruto. Foto dia sedang mengutil buku, merokok, memukul pria tua, dan terakhir, foto Naruto sedang memasuki penisnya ke lubang Gaara, wajahnya sangat mesum.

Ternyata dia sangat menjijikkan, penyuka batangan! Hina!

"Kau suka?", tanya Orochimaru.  
>"Ini hanya editan!", ejekku.<br>"Ini asli lho. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku kan Naru-addict. Aku bermaksud mengancamnya, tapi aku takut dia malah membunuhku. Kau tahu kan 'teman-teman' Naru-chan itu seperti apa?", jelas Orochimaru.  
>"Oho! Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa membuatku mengalahkan nilainya? Kau juga sengaja mengancamku karena aku tidak bisa membunuhmu?",<br>"Yap!", angguknya.  
>"Kuso!", desisku.<br>"Naru-chan adalah masa lalu, sekarang aku Sasu-addict lho!",  
>"Bangkotan sialan!",<br>"Kikiki...", dia tertawa terkikik lagi.  
>"Mengingat kau adalah kakak Sasu-chan, maka aku dengan senang hati membantumu. Dengan foto itu, aku yakin kau bisa menghancurkan Naru-chan", kata Orochimaru.<br>"Ini masih belum cukup!", ketusku.  
>"Kau bisa memanfaatkan...dia...", Orochimaru melirik ke belakangku.<p>

Aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Sasuke sudah berpakaian, kancing kemejanya -sepertinya- copot, sehingga dia harus mencengkram kemejanya agar tubuhnya tidak terekspos. Ada bekas ikatan di pergelangan kedua tangannya yang memerah dan lecet.

Kualihkan pandanganku menuju wajahnya. Bibirnya bengkak dan sobek, mata kirinya juga bengkak, ada luka di bawah mata kirinya.

"Bangkotan sialan! Kau bermain dengan kasar!", umpatku.  
>"Seperti kau tidak pernah bermain denganku saja", seringainya.<p>

Cih! Dasar masochist!

"Kau sudah ingin pulang, Sasu-chan?", tanya Orochimaru sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.  
>Orochimaru menyentuh dagu Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian Orochimaru melumat bibir Sasuke. Melumat dan terus melumat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam membatu.<p>

Aku bangkit dan mendorong Orochimaru agar menyudahi lumatan yang menjijikkan itu.

"Ini sudah malam! Aku ingin pulang!", ketusku.  
>"Kikiki...",<p>

Aku menarik lengan Sasuke agar dia mengikutiku.  
>"Aku berani menjamin, bahwa Naru-chan akan tergoda dengan makhluk semanis Sasu-chan", kata terakhir dari Orochimaru yang kudengar, sebelum aku membanting pintu mansionnya dengan kuat.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sai-nii, lepas~ Aku kotor~", lirih Sasuke.<p>

Aku menghentikan langkahku, kulirik tangan kiriku yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. Spontan aku melepaskan peganganku.

Dia kotor, bau, menjijikkan dan hina!

Aku kembali berjalan, meninggalkan dia di belakangku. Kupercepat langkahku, aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini!

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika tidak mendengar langkah di belakangku. Aku berbalik, kulihat dari kejauhan Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang pinggangnya.

Mengapa dia selalu menyusahkanku!

* * *

><p>"Kuso! Mengapa liftnya lama sekali!", umpatku kesal.<p>

Aku ingin pulang secepatnya, tempat kotor ini membuatku jijik!

"Hatchiu!", suara bersin Sasuke membuatku menoleh padanya.

Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya yang memerah, tangannya yang satunya masih mencengkram kemeja depannya. Sekilas ada bercak-bercak merah di tubuhnya.

Aku melepaskan jaket hitamku dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Pakai ini! Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat tubuhmu yang sangat menjijikkan itu!", ketusku.

Bekas ikatan di tangannya masih belum hilang, orang lain pasti akan berpikiran macam-macam jika melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku~", lirih Sasuke sambil memeluk jaketku.  
>"Cepat pakai!",<br>"Hn!",

* * *

><p>Di dalam lift.<p>

Keheningan mengusai kami. Sasuke berdiri di sudut belakangku, seolah-olah mengambil jarak dariku.

_TiiiiNG_  
>Pintu lift terbuka.<p>

"Sai-nii, aku pulang jalan kaki saja", kata Sasuke.  
>"Jalan kaki?", tanyaku heran.<br>"Aku tidak ingin mengotori mobilmu", jelas Sasuke.  
>"Baguslah, kau tahu diri juga ternyata!",<br>"Hati-hati!", Sasuke tersenyum padaku.

* * *

><p>"Kuso! Mengapa dia jalannya lama sekali!", umpatku dalam hati ketika mengikuti Sasuke diam-diam.<p>

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, seharusnya aku pulang dengan mobilku, dan seharusnya aku sudah di ranjangku saat ini.

"Hey, Sasu! Okomiyaki?", seru Asuma-san, penjual Okomiyaki langganan kami.

Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Asuma-san yang menatapnya keheranan.

Akupun mengejar Sasuke hingga berhenti di perempatan kompleks apartment kami.

Sasuke terduduk bersandar pada tembok pembatas, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi.

Aku sudah lelah mengikutinya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Sedikit lagi!", kataku sambil menendang kakinya.  
>"Sai-nii?",<p>

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya, dia bermaksud mengejarku tapi dia malah terjatuh.

"Huf~", aku menatapnya jenuh.  
>"A, aku akan menyusul", kata Sasuke, dia mengernyit kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya.<br>"Sakitkah?", tanyaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum.  
>Pasti sakit!<p>

Aku berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Naiklah!", perintahku menyuruhnya naik ke punggungku.  
>"Jangan... Aku...kotor, bau dan jijik", tolak Sasuke.<br>"Naik! Atau kau mau kuseret!", bentakku.

Sasuke perlahan naik ke punggungku.  
>"Pegang yang erat!", ketusku.<p>

Sasuke memeluk leherku.  
>"Arigatou, Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke menyamankan kepalanya di pundakku.<p>

Ini pertama kalinya aku menggendongnya, dia tidak seberat yang aku duga.

Menggendongnya seperti ini membuatku terlihat seperti seorang kakak.

Kakak? Huf~ Sudah lama aku tidak bersikap layaknya seorang kakak padanya.

"Sai-nii~", panggil Sasuke.  
>"Hn!",<br>"Apa kau sudah bebas?", tanya Sasuke.  
>"Tidak tahu", jawabku.<br>"Masih belum ya?", tebak Sasuke.  
>"Tidak tahu!",<br>"Apa aku perlu membunuh sensei ular itu?",  
>"Kau gila!",<br>"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk kebebasanmu",

Aku hanya diam tidak mengubrisnya.

"Maafkan aku~", lirih Sasuke.  
>"Untuk?",<br>"Karena aku sudah merepotkanmu",  
>"Kau selalu merepotkanku",<br>"Hn! Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii~",  
>"Kau menjijikkan!", ejekku.<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan sore harinya, sepulang sekolah.<p>

Saat memasuki apartment, aku tidak mendengar sapaan dari Sasuke.

Kemana dia?

Aku merebahkan diri di atas sofa sambil menunggu kedatangannya.

"Okaeri, Sai-nii!", seru Sasuke baru keluar dari kamarnya.  
>"Hn", gumanku malas.<br>"Sai-nii, ayo kita ke kedai Asuma-san! Sudah lama kita tidak makan Okomiyaki di sana!", ajak Sasuke.

Ini seperti deja vu saja.

"Tidak!", tolakku.

Sasuke tertunduk diam.  
>Aku berjalan malas melewatinya.<p>

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?", tanya Sasuke.  
>"Kau sudah tidak sama seperti yang dulu lagi", jawabku melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik.<br>"Aku tidak pernah berubah!", tegasnya.  
>"Kau murahan! Kau kotor, menjijikkan dan hina!", makiku.<br>"Fisikku memang kotor dan menjijikkan, tapi perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii", jelas Sasuke.  
>"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan itu!",<br>"Ini tidak menjijikkan!",

Dengan kesal aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh menabrak sofa di belakangnya. Dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Aku menyukaimu", Sasuke menatapku sendu.

_BuuuuGH_  
>Aku menedang dagunya dengan kesal.<p>

"Aku..menyu...", Sasuke mengulang perkataannya lagi.  
>"Dasar murahan!", aku menginjak-nginjak penisnya.<br>"Sai-nii~", Sasuke menutupi penisnya dengan tangan.

Aku berhenti menginjak. Aku berjongkok ke arahnya.  
>"Sai-nii~ Aku...",<p>

Aku menjambak rambutnya supaya dia melihat wajah kekesalanku.  
>"Tidak puaskah kau pada pelayanan papaku dan Orochimaru? Kau sengaja mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan itu supaya aku juga menjamahmu? Dasar hina!", teriakku di wajahnya.<br>"Sai-nii~ Dengar...",  
>"Kau masih belum puas?", seringaiku.<p>

Aku meremas penisnya.  
>"Ahk! Jangan!", jerit Sasuke.<br>"Ini kan yang kau inginkan?",  
>"Bu..khan", geleng Sasuke.<br>"Oho! Pasti ini!", aku menusuk-nusuk lubang Sasuke.  
>"Ja..ngan..kumohon...",<br>"Ayo, mendesahlah!", aku terus menusuk-nusuk lubangnya dengan tanganku, tangan yang lainnya meremas penisya.  
>"Bukan...ah~..bukan yang...mmph...seperti ini...", jelas Sasuke menahan desahan.<br>"Bukan? Oho! Pasti yang seperti ini!",

Aku menarik celananya hingga penisnya terekspos.  
>"Jangan!", seru Sasuke.<p>

Aku menatap ngeri pada selangkangannya yang penuh luka dan berdarah, seperti bekas cambukan dan gigitan. Luka itu juga ada di pantatnya.

Aku terpaku menatap luka-luka yang menyakitkan itu. Pasti sangat sakit dan perih. Jika dia tidak menggantikanku, mungkin akulah yang mendapat luka-luka tersebut. Aku benar-benar...

"Kejam", lirihku.

Kugigit bibir bawahku, agar aku tidak terisak melihat perihnya luka itu.

"Sai-nii, aku baik-baik saja", Sasuke berdiri dan memelukku.  
>"Kuso!", umpatku, entah pada perlakuan Orochimaru atau pada perlakuanku yang kasar ini?<br>"Aku hanya ingin kau bebas, karena aku menyukaimu",  
>"Hentikan", lirihku.<br>"Aku tidak bisa membantah papa, kerena aku takut, papa akan menjualku. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, itu karena aku menyukaimu",

Aku mendorongnya menjauh dari pelukan. Doronganku yang kasar ini membuatnya terbaring di lantai.

"Jangan ucapkan kalimat menjijikkan itu padaku!", bentakku.

Dia tersenyum padaku.  
>"Apapun yang kau suruh, akan kulakukan. Apapun yang kau minta, akan kuberikan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu", jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.<br>"Hentikan!", teriakku.

Aku mencekik lehernya.  
>"Mengapa kau begitu mudah mengatakan kalimat itu!", ketusku.<p>

Dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya, dia enggan untuk melepaskan cekikanku di lehernya. Dia malah tersenyum seolah siap untuk dibunuh.

Aku melonggarkan cekikanku saat melihat air mataku menetes di pipinya. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, dia menyeka air mataku.

"Apa aku... telah menyakitimu?", tanya Sasuke terputus-putus.  
>"Dasar...pelacur!", aku segera melumat bibirnya yang merah itu.<p>

Peduli setan dengan rasa jijik dan kotor di mulutnya! Aku tidak peduli harus menjadi hina karena anak haram ini!

Selama ini aku selalu bersikap kasar padanya, agar aku tidak terjerat dalam godaanya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang hina dan jijik seperti papa, aku bukan penyuka batangan!

"Mmmphhh...mmmpphh..", kulumat dan kuhisap bibirnya, diapun membalas lumatanku, dia sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Tanganku menjalar ke penisnya.  
>"Zzzz", desisnya di sela-sela ciuman kami.<p>

Menyadari bahwa dia kesakitan, akupun menyudahi ciuman ini.  
>"Sai-nii~", dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan agar aku menjamahnya.<br>"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, sebelum kau sembuh total!", ketusku.  
>"Hn", guman Sasuke.<p>

Kuelus pipinya yang mulus, dia memejamkan kedua matanya, dia tersenyum menerima perlakuanku.

Aku terlalu naif. Selalu memandang makhluk semanis dia sebagai makhluk kotor, bau, menjijikkan dan hina. Pada akhirnya, aku harus kalah pada egoku ketika melihat tubuhnya yang terluka parah akibat melindungiku.

Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Penyuka batangan, sama seperti Naruto?

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, sebelum berangkat sekolah.<p>

"Ohayou, Sai-nii!", sapa Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukku.  
>"Hn!", sahutku.<p>

Sasuke masih sibuk di dapur, aku menghampirinya untuk melihat aktivitasnya.

Kupandangi lekuk tubuhnya yang mengenakan seragam SMP.  
>"<em>Ah~ Ah~<em>", suara desahannya tiba-tiba bergema di telingaku.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, dalam pikiranku terbayang tubuh erotis Sasuke yang telanjang, tangannya mengocok-ngocok penisnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah dan menggoda.  
>Kuso! Foto Orochimaru itu membuat tanganku gatal ingin menjamah Sasuke.<p>

Tak ingin menyiksa diriku lebih lama lagi, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Kupeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sai-nii, aku kot...", kata Sasuke terputus karena aku mencium lehernya, bekas merah yang dulu telah hilang, kini ada lagi, karena aku menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Kubuka reselting celananya, kususupkan tanganku di balik celana dalamnya, penisnya kucengkram dengan gemas.  
>"Ah! Enggg~", seru Sasuke tertahan.<br>"Mendesahlah", bisikku.

Sasuke mendesah ketika kuremas penisnya. Aku merasakan denyutan di penisnya.

Remas, remas, dan terus meremas.  
>"Aku suka ini", gumanku sambil berseringai.<br>"Ahh~aah~ Sai-nii~", desah Sasuke yang membuatku semakin semangat untuk meremasnya.

Kurasakan tanganku hangat dan basah, tapi itu tidak membuatku menghentikan remasanku. Tubuh Sasuke mulai melemas, dia berpegangan pada pinggir meja agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sai-nii, aah~cukhup~mmhh~ah~", nafas Sasuke menderu.

Kuhentikan remasanku, kubalikkan badan Sasuke agar aku bisa melihatnya. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat kesukaanya. Aku tersenyum menyentuh wajahnya, kuelus bekas luka yang mulai memudar di bawah mata kirinya. Sasuke tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau manis, sangat manis", kataku terpesona pada wajahnya yang cantik ini.

Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Kusentuh bibirnya sebelum mengecupnya singkat.

"Bangunkan punyaku", bisikku.

Aku melepaskan celana sekolah dan celana dalamku, hingga penisku terekspos sempurna. Kujambak rambut Sasuke dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke selangkanganku.

Dia mulai mengoral. Rasanya geli, ketika dia menjilat punyaku. Dia memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulutnya.

Ah~hangat!  
>Aku mendesah nikmat sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Karena dia terlalu lambat, akupun menjambak rambutnya, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, penisku menusuk-nusuk mulutnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan dia yang tersedak, aku hanya butuh kenikmatan.<p>

"Aaah~ aah~ mulutmu~hangat~", desahku.  
>"Ohok...huhuk", Sasuke tersedak berkali-kali.<p>

Wajahnya memerah membuatku semakin bergairah.

Tak lama kemudian penisku berdenyut. Kutarik penisku dari mulutnya, cairan putih kental menyembur dari ujung penisku ke mulut Sasuke.

"Uhuk uhuk...", Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

Kucengkram dagunya agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang belepotan spermaku. Dengan susah payah, dia menelan sisa sperma di mulutnya.

"Kau suka?", tanyaku tersenyum.

Dia menetralkan pernafasannya sebelum menjawabku.  
>"Aku.. menyukaimu~", jawabnya tersenyum.<br>"Hn! Lanjut!", tegasku.

Aku menjambak rambutnya, menyuruhnya berbalik menghadap meja. Celana sekolah dan celana dalamnya kulepas dalam satu tarikan.  
>Luka cambukan di pantatnya masih belum sembuh, tapi setidaknya luka ini sudah mengering dan tidak berdarah. Kutepuk pantatnya supaya dia menungging memberiku akses untuk memasuki lubangnya.<p>

Kuelus lubangnya dengan penisku. Seperti apakah rasanya ketika aku memasukinya?

"Sai-nii~", desahnya sambil menggeliat erotis.

Aku langsung memasukkan penisku ke lubangnya. Aku mendesisi ketika lubangnya menjepit penisku. Kuremas penisnya agar dia membuka lubangnya lebar-lebar, tapi ternyata lubangnya semakin menjepitku.

"Kau...uh..menyakitiku...", desisiku.  
>"Ma, maafkan aku~", Sasuke merasa tersiksa.<p>

Aku memaju-mundurkan pinggulku dengan paska, kupercepat tempoku, lubang Sasukepun mulai melonggar.

"Ah~ah~Sai-nii~ enggggg~", desah Sasuke, kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggiran meja.  
>"Yeah! Nikkmhaaat~ Lubangmu~", aku mulai gila gara-gara lubangnya ini.<p>

Fast! Fast! Fast!  
>Otakku terus memerintah supaya aku menyodoknya dengan cepat. Desahan Sasuke membuat penisku betah pada lubangnya, meskipun lubangnya telah berdarah sekalipun. Sasuke juga tidak menyuruhku untuk berhenti.<p>

_CRooooT CRooooT_  
>Sperma Sasukepun keluar menyembur ke meja dan lantai. Kakinya mulai melemah, kusandarkan tubuhnya, sehingga dadanya menyentuh meja. penisku masih menancap di lubangnya.<p>

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pelacur sepertimu, memiliki lubang senikmat ini", kataku.  
>"Sai-nii, aku~ehmnp~bukan...",<br>"Mana desahanmu?", selaku.  
>"Sai-nii, kumohon panggil namaku", pinta Sasuke.<br>"Mana desahanmu, anak haram!", bentakku, tanpa desahannya ini tidak akan nikmat.  
>"Namaku~please~", pinta Sasuke lagi.<p>

Dengan kesal kugigit bahunya yang masih ditutupi seragam.  
>"Akh! Sa...khiiit!", teriak Sasuke, lubangnya kembali menjepit penisku.<p>

Kulepaskan gigitanku, kurasakan rasa besi di mulutku. Ada darah yang merembes di balik kaosnya. Cih! Aku terlalu kuat menggigitnya.

"Aku akan keluar lagi", kataku.  
>"Please, Sai-nii~ Panggil... Akh!", dia tersentak ketika kuremas penisnya yang becek ini.<p>

Setelah dia terdiam, aku kembali menyodok lubangnya. Tak lama kemudian, spermaku menyembur ke dalam lubangnya.

Kutarik penisku dari lubangnya.  
>"Ah! Seperti kata papa, kau benar-benar nikmat!", kataku sambil menepuk pantatnya.<p>

Dia terjatuh lemas ke lantai. Spermaku mengalir keluar dari lubangnya.  
>"Aku menyukaimu, Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke menatapku sendu.<p>

Apa-apaan tatapannya ini?

Kutarik pipinya dengan kakiku.  
>"Tersenyumlah! Karena aku sudah memuaskanmu!", ketusku.<p>

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Aku membersihkan selangkanganku, kemudian kupakai celanaku, merapikan seragamku. Kutinggalkan Sasuke yang tertidur di lantai dan bergegas ke sekolah.

Well, hari ini aku akan terlambat.

* * *

><p>Kurang lebih sebulan kemudian.<p>

Ketika aku memasuki lobby, aku melihat Orochimaru dan Hatake-san, mereka tampak bahagia keluar dari lift.

Ada urusan apa mereka di sini? Jangan-jangan... Sasuke...

Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di apartmentku, aku langsung mencari Sasuke di kamarnya.<p>

"Sasuke!", panggilku.

Ranjangnya sangat berantakan, ada bercak darah dan uang yang berserakan. Terdengar suara shower yang mengalir di kamar mandi. Aku melangkah ke kamar mandi. Kulihat Sasuke sedang terduduk melamun di bathtube dengan shower yang membasahi tubuh telanjangnya.

Punggungnya penuh dengan luka cambukan dan bercak-bercak merah. Ini pasti ulah bangkotan sialan itu! Aku tidak menyangka Hatake-san juga ikut terlibat! Kuso! Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi pada sensei brengsek itu!

Aku menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar dan dingin . Dia tersentak kaget ketika melihatku. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam dan darah masih mengalir di dahi kirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja", kata Sasuke tersenyum padaku.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, pandanganku terfokus pada luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sangat ngilu dan... menjijikkan!

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, aku ke rumah Hatake-sensei.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke!", marahku sambil menatapnya tajam.  
>"Sasuke?", tanya Hatake-sensei kebingungan.<br>"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!", ketusku, aku tidak peduli dia melihat sifat asliku ini.  
>"Apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu?", tanyanya.<br>"Dia adikku!",  
>"Adikmu? Astaga!",<p>

Aku mengerutkan kening, mengapa dia harus terkejut?

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia itu adikmu. Bakoro bilang, anak itu butuh uang, jadi kami menyewanya untuk..em..yah.. U know it", jelas Hatake-sensei.  
>"Bangkotan sialan!", makiku.<br>"Maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak tahu. Jadi, jangan menyalahkanku. Aku juga korban di sini, korban penipuan Bakoro", Hatake-sensei tersenyum di balik cadar yang dikenakannya.  
>"Kuso!", desisku.<p>

* * *

><p>Orochimaru bilang, Sasuke bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Siapapun akan terpikat pada kecantikan wajahnya itu.<p>

Ororchimaru ingin membeli Sasuke, tapi aku tidak akan menjualnya!  
>Karena dia masih berharga.<br>Ya, dia masih berharga, aku belum bisa melepasnya.

Jika dia sudah tidak berharga, maka aku akan membuangnya..hahaha...

* * *

><p>Kenaikan semester, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto.<p>

Cih! Mengapa aku selalu nomor 2?

_"Kau mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkan kepintaran si Uzumaki itu, tapi mungkin kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan merusak moralnya",_  
><em>"Aku berani menjamin, bahwa Naru-chan akan tergoda dengan makhluk semanis Sasu-chan",<em>

Aku jadi teringat dengan perkataan Orochimaru.

Apa salahnya mencoba, bukankah Naruto itu penyuka batangan?

Aku menghubungi papa untuk menyuruhnya memindahkan Sasuke ke sekolahku secepatnya. Papaku papa yang penurut itu -karena kuancam- akhirnya menyetujui permintaanku.

"Tadaima!", sapa Sasuke yang baru pulang dari sekolah.  
>"Okaeri!", seringaiku.<br>"Sai-nii, lihat! Aku mendapat peringkat 2!", seru Sasuke girang sambil menunjukkan rapornya padaku.

Cih! Peringkat 2?  
>Mengapa harus sama sepertiku?<p>

Kubuang rapornya jauh-jauh.  
>"Aku ingin bermain", kuelus pipinya yang hangat.<p>

Sasuke hanya diam ketika tanganku menyusup ke dalam celananya.  
>"Sai-nii, nanti sebut namaku", pinta Sasuke memelas.<br>"Mendesahlah, sayang~", bisikku, kujilat telinganya.  
>"Sai-nii, aah~", desah Sasuke.<p>

Aku selalu bermain dengannya ketika moodku sedang tidak bagus. Entah mengapa aku suka mendengar desahannya, wajahnya sangat manis sekaligus menjijikkan.

Dia masih berharga meskipun dia kotor dan hina!

* * *

><p>Aku tidak menyangka, seminggu setelah Sasuke masuk di sekolahnya yang baru, dia malah dibully dan dijamah.<p>

Kuso! Apa wajah jalang Sasuke ini begitu menggiurkan sehingga siapapun ingin menjamahnya?

Tapi berkat pembullyan itu, Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!", seru Sasuke yang baru pulang dari berbelanja.<p>

Aku menjambak rambutnya dan mendorongnya hingga dia tersungkur di lantai.  
>"Lindungi wajahmu, jangan sampai ada luka di wajah manismu itu!", perintahku mengambil kuda-kuda, kugerak-gerakkan kakiku yang masih memakai sepatu sekolah.<br>"Sai-nii, kenap...",

Aku langsung mengarahkan tendanganku ke wajahnya, dengan cepat dia melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku terus melancarkan serangan kearah wajahnya.

"Sai-nii, kenapa?", tanya Sasuke.  
>"Diamlah!", bentakku.<p>

Kutarik kedua tangannya ke samping.  
>"Apa aku menyakitimu?", tanya Sasuke lagi.<br>"Diamlah!", kupijak kedua tangannya.  
>"Maafkan aku", lirih Sasuke pasrah ketika tangannya kupijak-pijak dan kutendang hingga berdarah.<p>

Setelah puas melihat tangan Sasuke yang berdarah, lecet dan lebam, barulah aku berhenti menyerangnya.

Aku terduduk di depannya. Tatapannya lurus, matanya memerah dan basah, kedua tangannya yang terluka itu tidak digerakkannya.

"Semoga ini berhasil", kataku.  
>"Apa tanganku ini menyakitimu?", tanya Sasuke datar.<br>"Kau tidak salah", kubelai rambut uniknya.  
>"Apa salahku?",<br>"Kau tidak salah. Aku hanya ingin menarik simpati seseorang saja", jawabku.  
>"Naru-senpai?",<br>"Oho! Kau pintar juga ternyata!", aku menarik hidungnya dengan gemas.  
>"Aku akan membantumu, Sai-nii", Sasuke terseyum, tatapannya masih lurus.<p>

Kutarik dagunya, kutatap matanya yang sendu. Kemudian kukecup bibirnya. Singkat, tanpa lumatan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, kusuruh Sasuke ke atap sekolah, di sana ada Naruto yang sedang merokok. Apa jadinya jika murid teladan dan terpandang seperti Naruto, merokok?<p>

Well, rencanaku berhasil! Sasuke menjalankannya dengan baik.  
>Naruto marah ketika melihat luka di sekujur tangan Sasuke. Dia bahkan menyuruh 'teman-teman'nya untuk menghajar 5 siswa yang pernah membully Sasuke.<p>

Kau salah sasaran, Naru! Ckckck...

* * *

><p>Di atap, jam istirahat.<p>

"Sai-nii, kau lupa membawa bento", kata Sasuke menyodorkan kotak bento berwarna merah kepadaku.

Aku ingin mengambilnya, tapi mataku melihat sosok berambut orange sedang mengintipi kami.

Ah! Sebaiknya aku lakukan saja rencanaku lebih awal!

Aku mengambil kotak bento dari tangan Sasuke, kemudian kubanting kotak bento tersebut.

Sasuke memungut isi bento, kumasukkan segenggam nasi di lantai ke mulutnya, kusuruh dia menghabiskan semua bento yang berserak dengan mulutnya. Sasuke menurutiku. Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Oho! Dia terpancing lagi!

Dia memarahiku dan menarik Sasuke menjauh dariku. Tanpa mengulur-ngulur waktu, aku mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama Sasuke. Dia sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya dia ikut juga karena penasaran pada apa yang akan kumainkan.

"Bantu aku", bisikku pelan pada Sasuke agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Sasuke menganggku pelan.

* * *

><p>Di gudang penyimpan yang terletak di atap.<p>

Aku memulai permainanku, Naruto hanya diam melihat aksiku. Kulayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi Sasuke pertanda permainan telah dimulai. Yang perlu Sasuke lakukan adalah menerima perlakuanku sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan dan mendesah erotis. Sedangkan aku akan membuat Naruto terangsang dengan permainan kami.

Selama permainan, Naruto hanya membeku di tempat, hanya bisa berteriak marah-marah sambil menahan desakan 'adik kecil'nya yang minta dimanja.

Oho! Dia terangsang!

* * *

><p>Setelah bermain dengan Sasuke, aku pergi meninggalkan lokasi, membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke di sana.<p>

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, aku mengintip diam-diam dengan ponsel di tangan, siap mengambil gambar. Aku menunggu dia untuk menjamah Sasuke. Menyadari keberadaanku, Sasuke mulai beraksi.

Sasuke mulai menyentuh penis Naruto yang telah mengeras. Tanpa menahan lebih lama lagi, Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengoral. Wajah Naruto yang mengerang nikmat ini sangat mesum.

"Gotcha!", seruku dalam hati ketika berhasil mengambil beberapa foto.

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum pada hasil kerjaku. Aku telah memasang 4 kamera pengintai di bagian tersembunyi di kamar Sasuke. Besok malam, aku akan menyuruh Naruto untuk bermain lagi.<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan malam harinya.<p>

Sesuai janji, Naruto datang ke rumahku. Kutawarkan padanya, apakah dia mau memulai duluan atau aku? Dia menyuruhku duluan.

Kuso! Seharusnya dia duluan!  
>Aku bosan bermain dengan Sasuke.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto menunggu di luar. Aku berada di kamar Sasuke. Aku menatap jenuh wajah Sasuke, aku capek harus bermain 2 kali dalam sehari.<p>

Melihatku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sasuke memulai terlebih dahulu, dia mengelus-ngelus penisku yang tertutup celana.

_PLaaaaK_  
>Kupukul tangannya.<p>

"Sai-nii?", panggil Sasuke.  
>"Aku tidak bernafsu!", ketusku.<br>"Mengapa?", tanya Sasuke sedih.  
>"Kau terlalu kotor!",<p>

Sasuke mengambil jarak dariku. Dia terduduk di bawah ranjang sambil memeluk lutut.  
>"Kau benar, aku terlalu kotor", guman Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk leher dan lengannya dengan kuat, seolah-olah kotoran di tubuhnya bisa terlepas.<p>

Dia terus menggaruk tubuhnya hingga lecet.  
>"Hentikan!", aku mencengkram kedua tangannya.<br>"Jangan jijik padaku, Sai-nii~", lirih Sasuke.

Kutarik dia dalam pelukanku.  
>"Meskipun aku kotor dan hina, kumohon jangan jijik padaku", pinta Sasuke.<p>

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, menghirup aroma khasnya, kujilat dan kuhisap lehernya yang berdarah.

Permainanpun dimulai, dan diakhiri dengan ronde kedua.

* * *

><p>Aku mengamati permainan Naruto dengan Sasuke dari monitor di kamarku.<p>

Aku berseringai licik melihat wajah mesum Naruto, dia sangat menikmati tubuh Sasuke yang kotor itu.

"_I love you, Sasu~_", desah Naruto.

Seringai di wajahku mendadak menghilang. Ada yang aneh di dadaku. Seharusnya aku senang karena Naruto sudah masuk permainanku. Tapi kini, rasanya aku...ingin marah?

* * *

><p>Jam istirahat di atap sekolah, lebih tepatnya di gudang penyimpanan. Saat aku sedang merokok dan berpikir, Sasuke datang membawakan bento untukku.<p>

Cih! Anak ini! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ada nafsu makan, tapi dia malah mematikan rokokku dan menyodorkan tempura ke mulutku.

Dengan kesal aku menepisnya dan kulempar kotak bento ke kepalanya. Kepala dan seragamnya kotor terkena isi bento.

"Kau menjijikkan!", ketusku.

Aku berjalan ke luar meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku di tempat. Di luar aku bertemu dengan Naruto, kutawarkan dia untuk bermain dengan Sasuke. Dia langsung melesat ke tempat Sasuke berada.

Dia tampaknya ketagihan pada lubang Sasuke. Hahahaa...

Karena ponselku sedang low-bat, aku terpaksa tidak merekam mereka. Lagi pula aku ingin lokasi yang berbeda.

_Deg!_  
>Perasaan aneh ini muncul kembali.<br>Ada apa ini?  
>Apa yang membuatku kembali melangkah untuk melihat permainan mereka?<br>Mengapa aku begitu kesal ketika Naruto memeluk Sasuke? Padahal Naruto hanya memeluknya, tidak menjamah tubuhnya!

* * *

><p>Selepas pulang sekolah, Naruto mengajakku ke belakang sekolah. Dia sengaja mencari tempat sepi, pasti dia akan marah dan menunjukkan sosok aslinya.<p>

Ckck! Iblis berkulit malaikat. Sama sepertiku.. Fufufu...

"Berikan Sasu padaku!", tegasnya blak-blakan, tatapan matanya sangat tajam, seolah-olah aku merebut mainannya.

Hey, Sasuke itu masih milikku! Aku tidak mungkin memberikannya pada musuhku secara cuma-cuma, meskipun Sasuke itu kotor, tapi dia masih punya nilai jual.

Naruto berlutut di hadapanku, ini pertama kalinya kulihat dia merendah di hadapanku. Dia bilang dia ingin membeli Sasuke, berapapun itu, dia pasti membelinya. Lalu kukatakan padanya bahwa aku sedang menunggu penawaran tertinggi, karena yang menginginkan Sasuke cukup banyak.

Dia malah marah dan meninju bibirku hingga aku tersungkur, dia juga menendangku berkali-kali. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja.

"Menjual Sasuke padamu? Cih! Itu tidak mungkin kulakukan!", gumanku sambil tertawa lepas.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya di apartment.<br>Saat aku sedang merokok di balkon, Sasuke menghampiriku.  
>Seperti biasa dia selalu menyuruhku untuk mematikan rokok, tapi aku tidak peduli.<p>

"Sai-nii~", Sasuke memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.  
>"Naru-senpai bilang dia mencintaiku", jelasnya.<br>"Oho! Berarti rencanaku berhasil!",  
>"Apakah aku harus mencintainya juga?",<p>

Kulepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggangku. Ada rasa aneh, kesal dan marah di dadaku, rasanya aku ingin...

"Apakah kau ingin aku mencintainya juga?", tanya Sasuke.

Kutarik kerah piyamanya.  
>"Kalau kau berani mencintainya, maka kau akan kucampakkan!", ancamku.<br>"Apa kau mencintaiku?", tanyanya.  
>"Dasar murahan!", ejekku, kulepaskan tanganku dari kerahnya, kudorong dia hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.<br>"Apa kau mencintaiku?", tanyanya lagi.  
>"Sampai matipun, aku tidak akan mencintai pelacur kotor dan hina sepertimu", jawabku datar.<br>"Aku menyu..tidak.. Aku mencin...",  
>"Jangan bicara lagi!", selaku.<p>

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan agar rasa aneh ini menghilang. Aku benci perasaan ini!

"Kita sudahi permainan ini! Aku ingin... Uzumaki Naruto mati!", desisku.

* * *

><p>Kuhubungi Juugo, temanku yang juga pernah menjamah Sasuke, meskipun hanya sebatas ciuman. Kusuruh dia untuk menyebarkan video dan foto aib Naruto. Dia menurutiku, karena kami sama-sama punya ambisi untuk menghancurkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

Aku tidak tahu, ada dendam apa Juugo pada Naruto? Itu masalah mereka. Aku tidak peduli.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya di sekolah.<br>Sesuai dengan rencana, video dan foto tersebut telah tersebar. Semuanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan jijik, Naruto yang merasa risih akhirnya marah dan mengamuk.

Yeah! Inilah yang kuharapkan! Semua telah melihat sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>Di atap, tempat penyimpanan barang.<br>Aku dan Sasuke sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Wajahku saat ini pucat dan membiru seperti mayat. Ini hanya polesan make up, darah di dahi kiriku juga darah buatan. Seutas dasi melilit di leherku. Sedangkan Sasuke saat ini tidak mengenakan seragam, punggung dan dadanya penuh dengan bercak merah, hasil lumatan Juugo -sekedar imbalan untuknya karena telah membantuku-

Aku berseringai ketika melihat sosok yang kutunggu-tunggu.

"Bersiaplah!", kataku pada Sasuke.  
>"Hn!", angguk Sasuke.<p>

Aku menendang sebuah lemari besi untuk memancing Naruto ke sini. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto datang dan mendobrak pintu.

Aku terbaring di pangkuan Sasuke, berpura-pura mati karena dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Sasuke berpura-pura menangisi kematianku. Saat Naruto hendak memeriksa keadaanku, Sasuke segera berlari ke luar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Naruto ikut mengejar Sasuke, sedangkan aku membersihkan make up di wajahku. Setelah itu, aku keluar mengintip kegiatan mereka.

Sasuke telah menaiki tembok pembatas, berniat untuk terjun bebas. Sesuai tebakanku, Naruto akan ikut melompat bersama Sasuke.

Aku ingin membiarkan Sasuke melompat bersama Naruto, aku bosan melihat wajah jijik Sasuke. Aku ingin hidup normal, mencintai seorang wanita! Bukan batangan!

"Hn! Aku sangat mencintainya", suara Sasuke terdengar olehku, dia tersenyum.

Meskipun aku membencinya karena dia kotor dan hina, tapi senyumnya begitu manis dan polos. Aku menyukai senyumnya ketika aku memuaskannya. Belum saatnya dia pergi!

Aku berlari pelan agar Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Saat tubuh Naruto mulai condong ke depan, kupeluk pinggang Sasuke agar dia tidak ikut terjatuh bersama Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut seperti melihat hantu. Aku berseringai padanya sebagai salam perpisahan dari kami.

Permainan ini telah berakhir dengan kematian Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, kabarpun tersebar bahwa Uzumaki Naruto, siswa teladan SMU Konoha, telah meninggal.<p>

Semalam, pihak polisi meminta kesaksian dari aku dan Sasuke, karena kami berada di lokasi tempat Naruto terjun bebas.

"Dia terobsesi pada adikku. Ketika semua menjauhinya, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia ingin membawa adikku juga. Saat dia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya bersama adikku, dengan cepat aku menarik adikku. Aku ingin menariknya juga, tapi pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke terlepas, dan dia...", jelasku gemetaran.  
>"Di saat terancam, seorang kakak akan lebih mengutamakan keselamatan adikknya", jelas polisi itu.<p>

Aku mencengkram rambutku, bersikap frustasi.  
>"Tapi aku kehilangan temanku", lirihku.<p>

"Aku tidak menyangka, mengapa dia bertindak sebodoh ini?", desisku.  
>"Tenanglah! Cinta memang membuat orang nekat melakukan apapun", hibur polisi itu.<p>

Setelah melalui proses penyelidikan akhirnya kasus ini dinyatakan murni bunuh diri.

Victory! Musuh telah dilenyapkan!

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian.<br>Aku membawa Sasuke ke hotel untuk menemui seseorang.

"Yuhuuuu! Kita ketemu lagi, Sasu-chan!", seru Orochimaru bak tante girang.  
>"Sai-nii, mengapa harus bertemu dengan dia lagi?", tanya Sasuke berbisik padaku.<br>"Mulai hari ini, kau harus terbiasa melihat wajah mesumnya setiap hari", bisikku berseringai.  
>"Maksudmu?", tanya Sasuke bingung.<br>"Kakak kesayanganmu ini telah menjualmu padaku", jawab Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke mendorong Orochimaru sekuat tenaga. Aku perlahan mundur dan berbalik.

"Sai-nii!", panggil Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dari pelukan maut Orochimaru.  
>"Aku sudah jijik melihatmu", kataku datar tanpa berbalik menatapnya.<p>

Sasuke menarikku agar kami saling berhadapan.  
>"Kau mencampakkanku?", lirih Sasuke, matanya menyiratkan kepedihan dan rasa dikhianati.<p>

Orochimaru memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang.  
>"Kakakmu ini ingin bebas, membuangmu dari kehidupannya adalah satu-satunya cara yang tepat", bisik Orochimaru, jilatan menjijikan mendarat di pipi Sasuke.<br>"Sai-nii kumohon jangan~",  
>"Enyahlah dari kehidupanku", aku menjauhkan tangannya dari lenganku.<p>

Sasuke hanya terpaku dengan tatapan sendu, dia tidak mengejarku. Baguslah!

Akhirnya aku bisa hidup normal, aku harus mencari wanita untuk kupacari dan kunikahi.

_Deg._  
>Aku menyentuh dadaku.<br>Mengapa rasa aneh ini belum hilang?

* * *

><p>Di lobby.<br>Ponselku berbunyi.  
>Panggilan dari Orochimaru.<p>

"Ada apa lagi?", dengusku.  
><em>"Sai-nii~",<em>

Mengapa dia bisa menggunakan ponsel Orochimaru?

_"Sai-nii, mengapa kau mencampakkanku?",_  
>"Kau sudah tidak berharga lagi!",<br>_"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, bisakah?",_

Aku menghela nafas sejenak.  
>"Aku ingin hidup normal, menikahi seorang wanita dan mempunyai anak. Dengan adanya dirimu, hidupku tidak akan normal. Aku ingin bebas, bebas dari wajah jijikmu yang hampir setiap hari mengotori pandanganku!", jelasku mengeluarkan semua alasanku mencampakkannya, dadaku sedikit nyeri ketika mengatakannya.<p>

Samar-samar kudengar suara isakan dari seberang sana.

"Hey!", panggilku karena tidak ada sahutan darinya.  
><em>"Hn. Aku...akan pergi...",<em>  
>"Itu yang kuharapkan!",<br>_"Sai-nii~",_  
>"Apa lagi!",<br>_"Apakah kau pernah mencintaiku?",_  
>"Jangan bermimpi! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai pelacur sepertimu!",<br>"- - -", hanya terdengar suara yang berisik, mungkin sinyalnya jelek.

"Hey!", panggilku lagi.  
><em>"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Sai-nii~",<em>

Ini pertama kalinya dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, biasanya dia selalu berkata dia menyukaiku.

Bagiku suka dan cinta itu sangat berbeda. Aku benci dia yang selalu berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku. Rasanya tidak pantas jika dia hanya menyukaiku saja.

Tapi setelah aku membuangnya, mengapa dia baru mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku?

Terdengar suara benturan sebelum panggilan terputus. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara jeritan histeris perempuan.

Beberapa orang yang ada di lobby segera berlarian menuju pintu utama. Aku menyimpan ponselku dan berlari mengikuti mereka.

Sesampainya di depan, kulihat sosok tubuh terkapar dengan posisi telungkup. Wajah sebelah kirinya berdarah karena terbentur aspal. Aku mengenali sosok tersebut dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Sasuke!", teriakku.

Aku menghampiri sosok tersebut. Kubalikkan badannya. Dia benar-benar Sasuke!

"Bodoh! Bodoh!", aku memukul-mukul dadanya, tidak peduli dengan tulang rusuknya yang menusuk tanganku.

Kupeluk dia dalam pangkuanku, tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori pakaianku.  
>"BODOOOOH", raungku.<p>

Mengapa aku menangis?  
>Seharusnya aku senang karena dia telah pergi, pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupanku dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.<p>

Seharusnya aku bisa hidup normal, seharusnya...

* * *

><p>2 hari setelah kematian Sasuke.<p>

Setelah upacara pengkremasian jenazah Sasuke, aku pulang dengan mengendarain mobil. Sepanjang jalan, kenanganku bersama Sasuke terus melintas di pikiranku.

Sebelum Sasuke bunuh diri, dia terlebih dahulu membunuh Orochimaru. Polisi menduga motif Sasuke bunuh diri adalah karena bersalah dan ketakutan setelah membunuh Orochimaru.

Well, sekarang aku kesepian, tidak ada yang menemaniku. Ada rasa menyesal dan bersalah di dadaku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mencampakkannya. Seharusnya aku lebih bersabar menunggunya mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"**_Hey, Sai!_**", sapa seseorang dari bangku di sebelahku.

Mendengar ada yang memanggilku, aku langsung menginjak pedal rem. Aku sendirian di sini, siapa yang memanggilku? Suara itu sangat kukenal.

Aku menoleh ke belakang.  
>"Ka..kau..", bulu kudukku langsung merinding melihat sosok di belakangku.<p>

Naruto? Bukankah dia sudah mati? Apakah dia hantu?

"**_Do you know? Sasu loves you_**", lirih Naruto, matanya yang biru secerah langit, berubah menjadi gelap dan dingin.

_BRaaaaK_  
>Sesuatu yang besar menabrak mobilku, terseret dan terguling-guling.<p>

Pusing, kepalaku sangat pusing. Dadaku sesak. Semua tubuhku sakit. Aku hanya bisa melihat sepasang kaki di hadapanku. Kuangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihat si pemilik kaki. Itu Naruto, dia berseringai padaku.

Entah apa yang membuatku berseringai membalasnya. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa kita impas.

"_Do you know? Sasu loves you_", kalimat tadi masih terdengar jelas olehku.  
>"I know", kataku pelan, kuharap dia bisa mendengarkanku.<br>"**_Sai-nii~_**", kali ini suara Sasuke, mengapa orang yang telah mati tiba-tiba mendatangiku?  
>"Sa...su...", sudah lama aku tidak memanggil namanya.<br>"_**Bertahanlah!**_", teriak Sasuke.

Dimana dia? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Apakah ini Sasuke?

Kuedarkan pandanganku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihat Sasuke. Bahkan sosok Narutopun telah menghilang.

Yang kudengar adalah suara pria yang tidak kukenal, sepertinya dia pengemudi yang menbrakku barusan.

* * *

><p>"Ini dimana?", gumanku, ketika aku membuka mata yang terlihat adalah sebuah ruangan berdinding putih, tidak ada apapun selain 2 pintu berwarna merah dan kuning.<p>

Aku meraih gagang pintu berwarna merah.  
>"<strong><em>Sai-nii, jangan yang itu!<em>**", cegah Sasuke.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangku dengan pakaian yang sama persis waktu dia meninggal.

"**_Pintu merah, akan membuat rohmu tersesat. Pilihlah pintu kuning, rohmu akan kembali ke tubuhmu_**", jelas Sasuke tersenyum.

Cukup lama aku tidak melihat senyumnya.  
>"Roh?", tanyaku bingung.<p>

Aku mencoba mengingat, aku mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang rohku terpisah dari tubuhku. Apa aku sedang koma?

"**_Cepat, Sai-nii! Nanti pintunya akan menghilang_**",  
>"Bagaimana denganmu?", tanyaku.<br>"_**Pintuku, yang ini**_", Sasuke menunjuk pintu berwarna orange di belakangnya. Setahuku tadi hanya ada 2 pintu.

Huf~ Dunia roh memang aneh!

Aku meraih gagang pintu berwarna kuning.  
>"<em><strong>Aku, akan sangat merindukanmu, Sai-nii~<strong>_", kata Sasuke , dia tersenyum meskipun air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu berwarna kuning. Mengapa tanganku begitu berat untuk membuka pintu ini?

"**_Sayonara_**", pamit Sasuke.

_BLaaaaM_  
>Pintu orange tertutup, sosok Sasukepun menghilang.<p>

"Dunia kami berbeda!", tegasku.

Pintu kuningpun berhasil kubuka. Rasanya berat sekali untuk memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu ini.

_BLaaaaM_  
>Kututup kembali pintu kuning ini, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup.<p>

Aku berlari menuju pintu orange, pintu yang dimasuki Sasuke tadi.

Izinkan aku untuk bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin bersikap naif lagi. Aku ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa...

"Aku mencintaimu!", tegasku pada Sasuke yang terjongkok di balik pintu orange.  
>"<strong><em>Sai-nii?<em>**", Sasuke menatapku heran, matanya sembab karena menangis.  
>"Hey, Sasu! I Love You!", tegasku sekali lagi.<p>

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, dia berdiri dan memelukku.  
>"<strong><em>Aku mencintaimu, Saii-nii~<em>**",

Kupeluk dia dengan erat, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi!

Di sisi lain.

Naruto sedang mencibir kebosanan, dia menunggu kedatangan Sai dari balik pintu berwarna merah.

"**_Sai suka warna merah, mengapa dia belum membuka pintu ini juga?_**", dengus Naruto.

Kau salah pintu, Naruto! Lekaslah menuju pintu orange, Sai dan Sasuke sedang bermain di sana? Kau tidak ingin bergabung?

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Karena ada pribahasa mengatakan mati 1, mati semua, maka chapter ini dibuat semua pemeran utamanya mati. Cukup adil bukan? Kikiki...<p>

Ini happy ending atau sad ending ya?

Sankyuu yang udah read, review, fave ataupun follow.  
>Love You muach muach ( ˆ ³ˆ)<p> 


End file.
